Alas de Fuego
by Helen Karlray
Summary: El amor sera mas fuerte que el destino? Un angel caido buscando la venganza¿podran superar la prueba de la vida, y ser felices? Kai&Ray Final****
1. Intro confucion

**Alas de fuego**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos sólo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

Bueno ahora si que me dirán esta loca que, yo se que no he actualizado mis historias en meses y ahora salgo con estas tontería, pero debe perdonarme la vida, no tenia computadora y pues me entretuve escribiendo babosadas en mis cuadernos, y bueno estos son los resultados, prometo actualizar todas, palabra sólo que ténganme paciencia okas, bueno a leer

**CAP 1 ángeles**

Un soleado día los enamorados se besan en el parque, los niños se mojan en un fuente cercana mientras son perseguidos por sus perros mascotas y uno que otro anexado;

En día transcurre feliz mientras desde las alturas son observados.

En una nube se encuentra sentado un pequeño ángel

"que hermoso debe ser estar ahí"

"¿qué pasa peque?" le decía otro ángel adulto que se acercaba

"nada"

"¿de nuevo observando la tierra y a los humanos?"

"si"

"¿en verdad te gustaría estar ahí?"

"seria maravilloso"

"entonces acompáñame"

El pequeño se levanta con una enorme cara de felicidad y toma la mano del adulto, ambos extienden sus alas y se van volando hasta perderse de vista

600 años después

si que pasa el tiempo

En la época actual upss olvide mencionara que era la época colonial en Europa, -.n gomen, pero lo era, y ahora es ahora okas n.n sólo como dato Dx

En el hermoso y azulado cielo, se encuentran tres pequeños alienes jugando, dos de ellos con alas mientras que el otro el mas pequeño aun no las tenia

"vamos atrápalo" gritaba el más grande mientras arrojaba un pedazo de nube al mas pequeño logrando derribarlo

"¿por qué eres tan cruel Lee? Tú sabes que eres mas fuerte que yo"

"y no sólo eso también soy mas guapo, inteligente y de mayor rango que tú"

"exactamente es por eso" dice el tercer ángel "es que no tienes mayor rango … por vanidoso" los tres ríen

Mientras los ángeles reían la pequeña (bueno se supone que los ángeles no tienen sexo pero para ponerle orden a mis ideas, como si se pudiera, si tendrán) la pequeña toma de nuevo un pedazo de nube y lo arroja contra la cara del sempai Lee, el cual no puede esquivarlo y la nube se desase en su rostro dejándola un poco húmeda

"vamos Mariah, sabes que eso estuvo mal"

"claro que no" haciendo puchero "lo que pasa es que tú detuviste el juego para hablar

"vamos chicos terminen ya con eso o nos van a reprender" decía el tercer ángel el pequeño de cabello verde (de los Wtiger, ya saben cual, el chiquito, bueno ese, lo que pasa es que se me olvido su nombre así que luego me pasan el dato los chicos dejan de pelear y ríen nuevamente)

"OK" decía Mariah "ahora a que quieren jugar?"

" a las escondidillas" decía el pequeño de cabello verde mientras extendía sus alas y revoloteaba un poco

"muy bien … pero ahora le toca contar a Lee" y comienzan a correr y volar respectivamente, mientras Lee contaba con los ojos cerrados

"9,999 y 10,000 listos o no aquí voy"

se nota que tienen mucho tiempo Dx

así paso un largo rato, hasta que localizo que los dos pequeños se habían escondido en una nube muy pachona (gordita y esponjada)

"LOS ENCONTRÉ"

Ambos salieron de su escondite con cara de tristeza, mientras Lee reía por sus caras, inesperadamente Mariah se abalanza contra él consiguiendo que ambos se caigan y rueden por todas las nubes, lo que ocasiona que estas parezcan un brochazo blanco en el cielo, se divierten rodando entre las colinas y valles que habían formado las nubes, hasta que de repente chocan contra algo que se encontraba cómodamente recargado en una de estas formaciones esponjosas, al sentir el golpe, los chicos se levantan muy sorprendidos y avergonzados, y más al ver de quien se trataba

"gomen nasai sempai" decían a unísono mientras Lee hacia una reverencia y Mariah se arrodillaba

"no hay problema peques" decía el ángel con enormes y hermosas alas mientras revolvía los cabellos rosados de la peligrosa

"no volverá a pasar, en verdad lo sentimos mucho"

"te creo Lee, ahora vayan a jugar a otro lado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

Los pequeños se retiran y la gata rosa sin poder evitarlo ¿quien podría? voltea a ver de reojo o con el rabillo del ojo como el ángel con enormes alas regresa a la posición que anteriormente tenia, sentado sobre una protuberancia de la nube que mas bien parecía una gran roca, y sacaba un libro dónde hacia varias anotaciones

"¿Qué miras?"

"¡Qué!" decía muy sorprendida

"acaso nunca habías visto al sempai, Ray"

Niega con la cabeza "así que es Ray"

"es Ray SEMPAI"

"si claro a eso me refería"

"el es uno de los mas poderosos ángeles"

"¿por qué lo dices?… ¿cómo lo sabes?"

-resoplando-"a ver ¡¿cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?"

"mmm, no lo se, como 200 años terrestres"

"quizás sea por eso"

"¿Qué?"

"que no conozcas al señor Ray"

Ray ángel de 1° grado, con cabello negro y largo, ojos dorados como el sol, vestido de una forma especial que ningún otro tenia, pantalón holgado (cómodo), de color azul claro, y con la parte superior con un tono azul más fuerte y una cinta que afinaba su cuerpo por la cintura (cinturón) de color plateado al igual que una cinta que tenia en la frente que evitaba que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro, y con todo esto lo hacia parecer tan sexy ese es mi Ray además de se adornado por ese par de hermosas alas que lo hacían ver mas radiante

"¿Porqué dices que es por eso que no comprendo?"

"ahh, veras … ¿Por qué crees que tú aun no tienes tus alas?"

"no lo sé … quizás porque ando mucho con tigo" (golpe bajo)

"pues si" con una gran gota en la cabeza "pero otra razón es porque solo los ángeles con cierta jerarquía tienen sus alas y de distinto tipo cada una de ellas"

"no entiendo" de ella no me sorprende ¬¬

"sencillo, mira" mientras seguían caminando "los Ángeles de 3° nivel, no tienen alas y sólo se encargan de mantener un clima agradable para los habitantes de cielo o sea las chachas

"¿cómo yo?"

"exacto"

" ¿y que más?"

"luego están los arcángeles o Ángeles de 2° nivel"

"ese eres tu"

"si, nosotros ya fuimos dotados de nuestras alas, pero no son tan grandes como las de los ángeles de 1° nivel, las nuestras empiezan a la altura de la cabeza y terminan a la mitad de la pierna"

"un poco mas debajo de la rodilla"

"bien"

"¿y qué hacen?… digo aparte de estar jugando todo el tiempo como tú"

"bueno nuestra función es ir a la tierra y traer a los que van a residir aquí"

"o sea van por los muertos"

"pues … es una forma de decirlo"

"¿y bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"continua"

"muy bien luego están los ángeles de 1° nivel"

"y ahí esta él" suspirando"

"si … bueno … él es uno de los mas fuertes, es de los grandes entre los grandes, entre los 1° de los primeros, ÉL es …"

"si ya entendí, puedes continuar"

"impaciente … muy bien como el es del 1° nivel sus alas son más grandes, comienzan un poco mas arriba de su cabeza y terminaba mas abajo de sus pies, claro cuando no están desplegadas o sea juntas en su espalda es por esa razón que siempre están volando o sentados en un lugar alto, ya que si caminan se arrastran"

"ohhh, ya veo owo"

"ahora entiendes"

"no" BAKA

Caída japonesa "¿Qué no entendiste?"

"que hacen ellos, que funciones desarrollan"

"a bueno ellos … ellos"

"¿Qué hacen?"

"ellos … mmm … hacen una función importante"

"¿Qué función importante?"

"mmm … bueno … mmm … no lo sé"

Caída japonesa y se levanta con una gran gota en la cabeza

"no sabes!"

"no"

"Entonces ¿a quién le pregunto?"

"quizás a mi" una voz grabe sonó atrás de los chicos

"sempai" dijeron a unísono, al ver de quien se trataba

"Sr. no lo habíamos visto" mientras hacían lo mismo que con Ray, Lee reverencia Mariah hincada

"no hagan eso" sonreía y los chicos se levantaban

"¿Sr?"

"no me digan así… solo díganme Michael"

-Michael ángel de 1° nivel, cabello castaño, alto,(Es el de los all star del equipo de Max), vestido con una túnica blanca, y unos pantalones del mismo color yuna cinta dorada en la cintura-

"¿Sr?… perdón Michael"

"si peque"

"¿usted… usted podría decirme que hace un ángel de 1° grado?"

"claro" Mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo "cada uno de nosotros poseemos habilidades que hemos descubierto a través del tiempo y cuando logramos perfeccionarlas y si esos dones se usan para el bien, uno sube al rango de primer nivel"

"eso quiere decir que usted puede dominar algún don"

"muy bien, eso es exactamente a lo que me refería" por Dios pues si es exactamente lo quee dijo, que redundancia más absurda

"¿Cómo cual?"

"Mariah que preguntas haces"

"esta bien Lee … mira por ejemplo, yo domino la telequinesis"

"¿Qué?"

"las trayectorias de los objetos, o sea yo puedo moverlos, por ejemplo si lanzan una pelota y esta le va a hacer un daño alguien pues la desvió para evitar el golpe"

(lo siento es que es un beisbolista y no se me ocurrió nada mas)

"y … y …"

"¿y Ray?"

"¿Cómo supo que pensaba en él? ¿acaso también puede leer la mente?"

"no pero tu eres muy transparente"

Sonrojándose "bueno pues si … ¿Ray que elemento domina?"

"bueno Ray es uno de los mas extraordinarios, no sólo puede dominar a las bestias, principalmente felinos, sino que domina al trueno " 'además de que cada día descubre una habilidad nueva, es extraordinario, sin embargo …'

"WOW"

"ehh … si, es por eso que es uno de los mejores"

"¿acaso hay alguien mejor que él?"

"claro solo hay uno mejor que él… bueno entre los ángeles"

"¿y quien es?"

"bueno hace tiempo que se fue … así que quien sabe"

"¿cómo que se fue?… ¿A dónde?… ¿Qué paso?"

"basta Mariah, no ves que Michael tiene muchas ocupaciones, además de que ya llegamos a su sector"

"es cierto peque, en otro momento hablamos, ahora estoy muy ocupado" revuelve los cabellos de ambos chicos y extiende sus alas para comenzar su vuelo hacia una agrupación de nubes que ahora eran iluminadas por los rayos del sol, por lo que adquirían tonos rosados y naranjas

"vámonos Mariah, es tarde y aun no has hecho tus labores"

"ES CIERTO! ME CASTIGARAN"

Los chicos corren hacia su propio sector

'¿pero quién puede ser más poderoso que el sempai Ray?, además que se ve tan misterioso, y tan dulce pero a la vez tan triste. Pero yo me encargare de averiguar que pasa y tratare de acercarme mas a él,'

"Mariah despierta o no llegaremos a tiempo, es mejor que te lleve volando, corriendo jamás llegaremos"

La toma por los brazos y emprenden el vuelo, mientras Mariah veis alrededor para ver si de casualidad podía ver a su añorado sueño, Ray

Nota de la autora

No me maten, se que esta muy y digo sinceramente MUY aburrido pero se compondrá un poco en el segundo capitulo, y como se que es un buen fiasco, tratare de subirlo pronto, bueno ya sabe, dejen sus comentarios para que me anime y pueda escribir mas rápido, dudas, ideas o lo que quieran menos virus por favor son bien aceptados. A y bueno como me comentan que ya no podemos contestar los reviews, pues suplicaría que se registren para que aproveche para leer sus historias y pueda ver su mail para contestarles de una forma mas personal, si no están registrados pues dejen su dirección y lo mismo gracias


	2. La Mafia

**Alas de Fuego**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

_Lo que solo escucha alguien en su cabeza_

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

Bueno ahora si que me dirán esta loca que, o se ase que no he actualizado mis historias en meses y ahora salgo con estas tontería, pero debe perdonarme la vida bueno ahora ya tenia computadora, pero no tenia inspiración. Y al fin cuando llego mi mozo, pues ya no tenia tiempo, y bueno basta de tonterías ya a escribir, además de que si no dejan reviews pues na´mas no escribo. Pero como Belzer me lo pidió aquí esta

**Cáp. 2: La Mafia**

Una noche tórrida los murmullos de los arboles azotan los grandes ventanales de un antiguo edificio. Adentro se encuentra en la oficina más grande la del enorme ventanal, un sujeto que esta sentado en un gran sillón solo observando como cae la lluvia y como los truenos de vez en ves iluminaba un poco la desolada habitación.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo, en el caribe, donde el sol brilla y la gente se divierte, esta un hombre alto, blanco, de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, este se encuentra tomando el sol en el techo de su departamento, sonde esta acostado con gafas oscuras y tomándose una fría y deliciosa limonada

"no hay mejor vida que esta,… el haber podido escapar, fue todo una hazaña, pero bueno nomo no hacerlo, fueron estupidos al dejarme un tiempo, ja bueno ahora a disfrutar lo que los fraudes dejan"

y tomaba un poco mas de su limonada, cerraba los ojos y se disponía a dormir, cuando comenzó a escuchar unos pasos, sin volverse para observar de quien se trataba continuo con su supuesta siesta, hasta que oyó de quien se trataba

"así que divirtiéndote"

El sujeto no sabia como reacciona, al tratar de levantarse tropezó con la silla y callo dando varios vuelcos antes de quedar viendo al recién llegado y pegado al borde de la barda "co-co-como de encontraste?" preguntaba con su rostro mas pálido de lo que ya lo tenia, y observaba con detenimiento al hombre alto, blanco, de cabello gris, con traje negro y una gafas del mismo color que se aparecía ante el

"creías que te librarías de nosotros, ja, nosotros sabemos todo lo que haces y por eso eh llegado a cobrar lo que nos debes" mientras avanzaba con paso lento hacia el tipo que se encontraba tirado, el cual no podía hacer nada

"perdóname, les pagare lo juro, solo denme tiempo" gritaba con desesperación mientras trataba de aferrarse a la barda que ahora obstruía su escape

"mmm, lo siento pero los tratos son con mi jefe….yo solo cobro" y sin más que decir, saco de su saco una mágnum automática con silenciador y le disparo directo en el centro de la cabeza " bueno aquí mi trabajo termino, creo que es mejor volver" y tomo el vaso de limonada que aun se encontraba en la mesita y sorbió un poco " aunque de hecho … me asignaron 5 días y solo me tomo dos…así que creo que descansare el resto del tiempo" y comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras.

- - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto en la oscura oficina cada vez que un rayo hacia su aparición se podía observar el interior de la misma, el cual consistía en un enorme escritorio justo en frente del ventanal, detrás de el, un sillón antiguo, y delante de esto y alado de la puerta se encontraba un sillón mas grande, además de otros muebles que no se alcanzaban a distinguir, sin embrago…

"ese maldito" decía alguien que se encontraba en el sofa mas grande "quien se cree?… acaso esta pensando que puede tomarse vacaciones a nuestras costas" refunfuñaba mientras se ponía de pie, se alcanzaba a distinguir un hombre alto, de voz profunda, y cabello corto que caminaba hacia el escritorio, "que quieres que haga con el?" preguntaba aunque sabia cual seria la respuesta y por eso sonreía

"mátalo" fue lo único que se oyó desde el gran sillón que se encontraba girado hacia el ventanal,

el hombre solo cerro los ojos asintió en señal de entendimiento y regreso al sillón, donde de nueva cuenta se acostó "y bueno, lo puedo hacer ahora mismo"

"hnm" fue lo único que se escucho pero este sabia muy bien el significado, sabia que podía hacerlo y que no solo eso sino que debía

"bien" cerro los ojos y apretó los puños

-- - - - -

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo el tipo continuaba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho

_Así que pensaste que podías divertirte_

"señor no fue mi…" es todo lo que se escucho, comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, y el dolor lo hizo caer por las escaleras, cuando termino de caer, estaba muerto, sus fríos ojos dejaban ver el terror que sintió al momento de su muerte, sin embargo ni un ruido de escucho aparte de la de su caída, solo el silencio

- - - -

"todo esta listo" fue el comentario que se escucho desde el gran sillón

"hnm" y ni un solo ruido más.

Pasaron varios minutos solo escuchando el golpetear de las gotas de lluvia cuando golpean contra el cristal, hasta que

_Déjanos_

Eh inmediatamente el chico del sofa se levanto y asintió se fue dejando la supuesta solitaria oficina

"te estaba esperando" sonó de pronto, la voz detrás del escritorio había hablado a la nada, pero después de un momento se observo como una sombra parecía bajar del techo, un gran rayo ilumino la habitación permitiendo observar lo que sucedía

Era un sujeto cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con una capucha, (bueno como una capa pero con gorra que no permitía verlo) dicha vestimenta lo cubría de tal forma que no se observaba nada, además de que se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo, como señal de reverencia, y con el puño en el suelo frente a la rodilla en el suelo, su cabeza baja denotaba respeto

Pero nada, ni un sonido salio de ninguno de los dos, sin embargo esto no quería decir que no estuvieran en una tremenda lucha…ninguno se movía, ninguno se miraba, y sin embargo ambos estaban luchando uno contra el otro

_Has mejorado mucho, antes eras extremadamente predecible…ahora me sorprendiste, además de que no puedo leer tu mente_

'…'

_Compruebo lo que acabo de decir tus barreras son cada vez mayores… bien hecho, tienes otro trabajo, ya sabes que hacer, y después de eso ve a donde puedas descansar_

Solo se observo un ligero asentimiento por parte del encapuchado, cuando se un salto tal y como entro salio, simplemente sin hacer sonido, sin dejar rastro

el tipo detrás del escritorio se volvió hacia el centro de la oficina, se levanto y camino hacia el centro cerro los ojos y se concentro con su mano derecha hizo un pentagrama en el aire (como con Zenky, para quien haya visto la serie) una vez hecho esto juntó sus palmas de las manos y unos segundos después las separo, ocasionando que un tubo de luz lo cubriera por completo, para ese momento el otro sujeto ya había entrado a la oficina, al ver este acto lo único que hizo fue acercarse, el otro hombre abrió por completo los brazos hacia los lados, ocasionando que el al parecer campo de fuerza se extendiera por toda la habitación cubriendo con ello a ambos sujetos;

"veo que cada vez te cuenta más trabajo mantenerlo a raya" decía mientas se acercaba al otro con un pañuelo

"hnm" lo tomaba, y comenzaba a secarse el sudor de la frente "antes jamás me habían hecho siquiera inmutarme" 'y ahora me provoca mucho esfuerzo que no leyera mi mente, y en cambio yo no pudo leer la suya por mas que me esforcé,…al menos este campo me permitirá relajarme un poco' mientras caminaba hacia el sofa grande y se tiraba a dormir

- - - - - - - -

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que ocurrió ese encuentro sobrenatural, por lo que en las noticias aun se seguían oyendo que la guerra entre las mafias había comenzado y que las muertes eran cada vez más numerosas, y sin embargo, nadie sabia nada, solo que cada vez que alguien moría la cara de terror era la característica de todas, a demás de que los cuerpos no presentaban, huellas de violencia,

Mientras en las calles todas las personas paseaban normales, como si nada, (no sucede siempre así) todos sabían de las mafias y aun si nadie hablaría. Las mafias más importantes y poderosas en este lugar, eran:

la mafia Italiana, la Alemana, y por su puesto la Rusa, de las cuales era bien conocidas las primeras dos, mientras que la tercera era de total confidencialidad, lo único que si se sabia era que quien era de la banda solo podía salir muerto

En las calles el territorio era lo más preciado y sin embargo no parecía haber conflicto por el…la zona oriente era de los italianos, la poniente de los Alemanes, y la centro de los Rusos, nunca había conflicto, ya que sabían que quien se metiera con los rusos, saldría frió, y muchas veces lo habían intentado, pero cada vez que alguna banda trataba de hacerle algo a la zona centro morían antes de llegar a ella.

- - - - - -

Un soleado día iba caminando una chica con un gran bolsa de víveres que acababa de comprar en el centro comercial, trataba de caminar sin tropezarse con alguien, esta chica una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años mas o menos alta, no muy delgada, vestida con unos pantalones negros y un abrigo gris y una bufanda blanca y al parecer bastante fuere ya que llevaba en cada mano lo equivalente a 30 kilos, y al parecer no tenia problemas para cargarlo, bueno esta chica iba caminando cuando

'creo que lo mejor será atravesar por el parque porque ya se me hizo tarde así que mejor tomo ese atajo'

y una ves decidido esto comenzó a avanzar por el parque, y ya casi cuando terminaba la travesía comenzó a escuchar como alguien era agredido

"bien pequeño, vas a darnos el dinero o tendremos que ponernos rudos" decía uno de los cuatro hombres que rodeaban a un quinto que se encontraba al centro de estos, por lo que la chica no pudo verlo a el, pero si a los otros 4, los cuales estaban vestidos con unos grandes abrigos cafés, y el que estaba hablando tenia una gabardina oscura la cual le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura.

Las amenazas continuaban y casi como un acto reflejo, soltó las bolsas, y dentro de ellas saco un paquete el cual sin siquiera verlo lo abrió y saco de el lo que contenía, lo cual (insisto sin pensar) le arrojo con una puntería sorprendente al tipo amenazador, el cual solo observaba como un pequeño proyectil blanco se acercaba a el y no pudo reaccionar cuando este se estrello contra su cabeza, ocasionando que casi se cayera hacia atrás, (si le arrojo un huevo, por si no había quedado claro), los otros participantes no sabían si reír o ir tras la insolente chica, sin embargo cuando, el tipo de la gabardina recupero la compostura, se sacudió el cascaron que aun se aferraba a su rostro, y miro con odio a la chica la cual no se había inmutado con la mirada asesina que le había lanzado y por el contrario ya había cargado con mas de esos pequeños proyectiles, lo cuales había comenzado a lanzar (insisto con una prodigiosa precisión) y a todos los bravucones les estaba tocando alguno justo donde no se estaban cubriendo (no pregunten imagínelo), el líder al ver la ofensiva lo único que pudo decir es

"esto no vale la pena, es solo un chico y este abrigo vale demasíalo, …vamonos" y los demás hombres solo se limitaron a seguirlo, sin decir ni una sola palabra pero gruñendo por la paliza (o huevisa) que les acababa de propiciar una pequeña chica con buen brazo, mientras que las miradas asesinas no se dejaban esperar.

Mientras todo esto ocurría un impresionado chico veía sin moverse, o.0 pero totalmente incrédulo, cuando termino el ataque, vio como el ni siquiera había resultado salpicado por el contenido de los proyectiles, por lo que seguía cada vez mas sorprendido, pero lo que le impacto, fue el ver a la pequeña que se encontraba a algunos metros de el, aun se encontraba sosteniendo un huevo en posición de lanzamiento, mientras sus ojos tenían esa mirada de odio, que le pareció realmente gracioso, ya que a su alrededor estaban todos sus víveres regados. El se acerco un poco

"gracias" '_creo que es lo correcto después de que me ayudo'_

"…" no reaccionaba hasta que el paso una mano por enfrente de su rostro, ella literalmente se dejo caer de rodillas "si de nada" decía mirando el suelo,

"estas bien?" '_es graciosa'_

"a quien le dices graciosa" decía mirando con falso enojo el chico el cual solo mostró una diminuta sonrisa, y negando con la cabeza, cerro los ojos y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero en lugar de sentir la mano de la chica sintió…

"una naranja?" abrió los ojos y efectivamente era una naranja, lo que sucede es que la chica comenzó a recoger sus víveres del suelo,

"ayúdame" y el chico comenzó a levantar las demás cosas de la otra bolsa, una vez concluida la labor, y ya ambos de pie, el comenzó a observarla no paresia diferente y sin embargo había algo especial ella del mismo modo también estaba observando, y le sorprendió una vez que lo vio con detenimiento

"te ayudo con tus cosas" decía mientras estiraba la mano para tomar la otra bolsa,

"no es necesario gracias" decía y hacia una ligera reverencia

"es como pago de lo que acabas de hacer" mientras seguía a la chica que acababa de comenzar a caminar

"ah,… si eso,… no fue nada" decía mientras el chico se emparejaba con ella y le seguía el paso

"nada?" y de nuevo sonreía un _poco- _'es raro no recordaba cuando sonreí la ultima vez, y ahora lo hecho durante mucho tiempo'

"pues que lastima que no sonrías, porque te vez muy bien" decía volteando y ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa

El solo se quedo helado, ella continuo su camino, pero el cerro un segundo los ojos, y apretó el puño que tenia libre, después de eso corrió un poco para alcanzar a la chica

"oye…oye espera!" decía al alanzarla

"que pasa?" decía y se detenía en un cruce de una calle

"como?...como supiste lo que estaba pensando?" decía y la miraba inquisidoramente

"mmm…lo siento pero siempre lo he podido hacer, bueno desde que tengo memoria" y bajando un poco el rostro "entiendo si quieres irte" y tomaba la bolsa que traía el chico, pero el no la soltó, lo que ocasiono que la chica se sorprendiera mucho

"que haces?" decía el chico en un tono un poco dulce "acaso no quieres que te ayude con esto hasta tu casa"

ella no sabia que decir o hace solo soltó lentamente la bolsa, y siguió al chico el cual era el que ya había cruzado la calle, "espera!" decía y le daba alcance, "porque no te asustaste como los demás"

"porque no soy como los demás" decía y continuaba su camino

después de unos minutos mas caminando "alto!" decía ella casi como una orden y con unos ojos firmes y secos lo cual sorprendió mucho al chico, "a donde crees que vas!" decía con tono autoritario lo cual dejo desconcertado al chico, mientras que ella suavizaba su mirada y reía un poco "es aquí,… ¿a donde ibas?" decía y sacaba una llave, la cual metía en el cerrojo de un viejo edificio, "PASA" gritaba desde adentro, "y cierra bien" el obedeció sin excusa o reclamo y subió por las escaleras, ya que detrás de la puerta solo había un pasillo y unas escaleras, después de dos pisos vio una puerta abierta, el no sabia que hacer cuando escucho desde adentro "pasa deja las cosas en la cocina" el solo paso y cerro la puerta el departamento aunque bastante pequeño era acogedor, frete a el una pequeña sala (que en realidad eran cuatro cojines grandes alrededor de una mesita pequeña , al fondo parecían los cuartos, y del lado derecho una barra y detrás de ella lo que eran los muebles de la cocina) el paso y dejo la bolsa sobre la barra a lado de la otra, y dejaba la mochila que traía en la espalda en el suelo

"toma asiento" decía mientras salía de una habitación del fondo, con una enorme sonrisa y se secaba las manos "es que ya no llegaba" decía mientras sacaba un par de vasos, el la miro totalmente confundido, ella vio esto y sonrió "al baño, si hubiéramos tardado mas…bueno ya entendiste no" y servia un poco de jugo rojo en cada vaso y lo ofrecía al invitado

"gracias" 'el baño eso si que es gracioso' y bebía un poco de esto mientras se sentaba en la barra o.0 "pero como supiste que…?"

"que te gustaba el jugo de frambuesa?" sonreía y abría el refrigerador " no lo sabia… pero a mi me encanta" y continuaba metiendo víveres en la alacena

"eres rara" decía mientras continuaba bebiendo

"¿Por qué?" decía y se sentaba frente a el en la barra( o sea el de un lado de la barra y ella del otro) no fue rápida guardando los víveres?

"porque…bueno quien mete aun extraño a su casa así como si nada, que tal si soy un asesino, y ahora te intento matar?"

"tu no arias eso"

"porque lo dices…yo puedo sabes" haciendo fuerza en el brazo y doblándolo (bueno mostrando el conejo, pa´ los que saben)

"ja" sonreía y veía como el también al parecer estaba en confianza y se desenvolvía con naturalidad "lo ves… tu no harías eso"

"que?" decía sin entender

"no me matarías, ni creo que hagas nada malo, sabes no sentí nada malo en ti, además de que eres muy agradable"

el mismo se sorprendió ante este comentario 'es cierto me estoy comportando con mucha naturalidad con ella…como si la conociera de años, de hecho que recuerde nunca me había comportado así con nadie'

"oye?...estas bien?" decía ella un poco angustiada al ver como se había ensombrecido un poco la cara de su invitado

"si es solo que… bueno yo…" decía aun con la cabeza baja

"si lo se… tampoco yo me había comportando así con nadie, o… quizás no lo recuerdo" dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza, lo que ocasiono que el, riera un poco "así esta mejor" y bebía un poco mas de jugo

"dime una cosa" decía y tomaba su baso entre las manos y jugueteaba con el " porque me ayudaste en el parque?"

"buena pregunta" decía ella y dejaba el vaso mientras veía la barra como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo y recargaba su barbilla en su mano "me creerás si te digo, que no tengo ni idea"

el solo sonrió "pues si…si te creo"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito ella y el casi se va de espaldas, "lo siento…pero es que ahora que lo pienso un poco…mmm… eres un completo desconocido"

-caída japonesa- "pues si…eso somos descocidos" decía con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa

"ha pero eso se supera bien fácil" y poniéndose de pie y dándole la vuelta a la barra y acomodándose un poco la ropa extiende la mano como saludo y el sonriendo la toma "hola soy Helen mucho gusto desconocido"

el sin poder contener la risa "hola …soy Kai" si es Kai alguien se lo esperaba y estrechando sus manos

"bueno ahora ya no somos desconocidos…un asunto menos"

el conservaba su sonrisa, cuando ella de nuevo dio la vuelta a la barra, y prácticamente hundiéndose en el refrigerador "y bueno ahora lo que interesa es… ¿que vamos a comer?" y volteando a verlo con los ojos lagrimosos T.T "veras para salvarte tuve que tirar los huevos y pues eso era lo que comería hoy…así que…¿alguna sugerencia?"

el seguía con una sonrisa "pues como agradecimiento podemos pedir comida…yo invito" 'ja cuando podría yo haber dicho eso sin sarcasmo'

"genial… "Decía y le acercaba el teléfono "tu decide que comer, tu fuiste el salvado"

"pero tu fuiste al heroína, tu decide" extendiéndole el teléfono

"insisto, tu debes de tener el privilegio de pedir…pasaste un mal rato" rechazando el aparato

"pero tu me salvaste tu pide" forcejeando un poco

bueno así se la pasaron un ratote…bueno a mi así me pasa cuando no sabemos que comer…puttssss nos tardamos años, pero bueno

"bueno ya dime porque no quieres ordenar" decía el extendiéndole el teléfono

"bueno –sonrojándose un poco- es que la verdad acabo de mudarme y no conozco restaurantes de este lugar"

"jajaja… así que es eso…haberlo dicho antes… te recomiendo esta comida" marcando el numero y pidiendo algo "bueno que llega en 20 min. pero… em…oye…" le preguntaba a la chica "puedes dar tu dirección es que no se cual es…"

"jajaja, bien casi muriéndose de risa, y tomando el teléfono… bueno si, es en..." y da su dirección, mientras el ponía atención ya que el no saber en donde estaba aunque el mismo había llegado ahí por su propio pie pues era vergonzoso "listo… y bueno dime que pedimos de comer"

"bueno… ya lo probaras" y sentándose en un cojinzote, mientras ella hacia lo mismo, "así que…no eres de aquí?"

"nop…bueno soy…mmm… mexicana"

"wow, eso si que me sorprendió, y que hace una mexicana en Rusia"

"eso mismo me pregunto yo, pero bueno las becas son escasas al igual que mis recursos por lo que tuve que aceptarla"

"mmm, así que estudias en…?"

"la universidad estatal"

"ahhh, y desde cuando vives aquí?"

"pues como 3 meses… pero han parecido como 5 minutos… debajo del agua." Con lo que ambos rieron de nuevo, y así continuaron con la platica, increíblemente Kai estaba siendo sociable y Helen también,

Después de un rato llego la comida y Kai fue por ella, y comieron en la sala, así paso otro rato cuando se dieron cuenta que ya había anochecido

"mira creo que se nos fue muy rápido el día" mitras señalaba la ventana

"que?..MALDITA SEA! Hijo de la pppppp…. Como puede ser que se me haya ido tan rápido el día, demonios,… maldita sea,…"

"calma…calma, que te pasa?"

"es que tengo que entregar un final para mañana y no lo he empezado…maldita sea y ahora no voy a terminar…" a mi me sucede todo el tiempo dejar todo al ultimo

"calma de que se trata tu final"

"de lo mas aburrido del mundo…matices estructurales del siglo XVII, aunado a las estructuras góticas y sus orígenes desde la colonia…" mirándolo con sus ojos llorosos

Saliéndole una gotota a Kai, "si veo que te encanta el tema"

"sarcástico…malo, no solo me quitas el tiempo sino que ahora te burlas" poniendo cara de falso enfado

"o… bueno, y cual es el problema no párese ser tan difícil"

"ese no es el problema…sino que… bueno yo….mmm" agachando la cabeza y dejándose caer sobre un cojinzote "no tengo computadora, y ahora ya no me da tiempo de hacerlo en un cybercafe"

"eso es todo, ja creí que era algo mas difícil"

"a que te refieres?" volteando a verlo con incredulidad

"muy fácil" decía y señalaba la mochila que había dejado alado de la barra recuerdan traía mochila fue a ella y la abrió, y que saco… si efectivamente

"una…una… computadora" decía con los ojos iluminados si una portátil no se emocionen "y me la vas a prestar?"

"no solo la saque para presumir…claro que te la presto, pero yo la necesito para mañana"

"no importa yo solo la quiero por unas 4, 5 o 10 horas"

"10 horas?"

"son pocas si comienzo ahora termino para las 5 de la mañana… no se a que hora la necesites"

"pues a la 8:00 o 9, pero que quieres? que te la deje y mañana venga por ella?"

"seria muy poco amable de mi parte,…porque no te quedas aquí y duermes en mi habitación" el se sonroja "que?...por dios no … no pienses que tu y yo… no, digo, yo voy a estar trabajando toda la noche tu puedes dormir en mi habitación"

"y tu no dormirás?"

"nop. Porque si termino a las 5:00 a las 5:30 debo de salir de aquí para llegar a tiempo imprimir y engargolar, tu en cambio puedes dormir mas tiempo si lo desees, solo no olvides cerrar"

"esta segura de esto"

"claro" decía mientras jalaba del brazo a Kai, "mira esta es tu habitación" decía mientras habría la puerta una antes del fondo "y el baño es el del fondo…ah y si necesitas algo mas solo llama estaré en la sala toda la noche"

"garcías,… te he dicho que eres muy confiada"

"sip, como 5 veces durante la comida" y sonreía "bueno ahora me voy o no terminare" y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, e iba a la sala a terminar la tarea

Al día siguiente tal y como lo dijo el se despertó a la 6:00 y ella ya no estaba, pero había una nota sobre la barra junto con su computadora

Buen día,…gracias por la compu… te prepare algo para desayunar, creo que no estará frió para cuando lo comas ya que Salí como a las 5:50, si se me hizo tarde pero como sea, espero que te guste aunque solo sean hotcakes con mermelada bueno te deseo un buen día 

No se te olvide cerrar bien la puerta 

Luego nos vemos

Helen

"si que es una niña rara, pero que bien cocina" dice esto mitras se lleva a la boca un gran bocado de comida

--------- - - - - - - - -- -- - - -

Así paso todo el día, ella en la escuela sufriendo por la vida, sus compañeros y la tarea, de regreso a su casa paso de nuevo a la tienda para comprar huevos, 'si hoy si comeré huevos, por lo que ya no pienso pasar por el parque …no ya no' y si fue, tomo el camino largo pero no tenia prisa por lo que llego a su casa, y aventó la mochila en el piso, camino pesadamente a la cocina, y abrió el refrigerador, dejo los huevos y saco el jugo, cuando cerro de nuevo la puerta vio una hoja pegada en el refrigerador…

Privet

Espero que te haya ido bien con tu tarea de …lo que haya sido, gracias por el desayuno, cocinas muy bien; y bueno cerré bien la puerta como me lo pediste, además de que arregle un poco la casa

' Eso si que es raro…quien se hubiera imaginado que ese chico fuera modosito, bueno que mas dice?'

Eres muy agradable, por mas raro que parezca te agradezco la hospitalidad, y espero volver a verte, y bueno, se donde vives pero no tu teléfono, por lo que te dejo el mió (85 46 29 78), para que me llames (obvio no) y para ver cuando nos vemos

Cuídate, y ya no te metas en líos por desconocidos

Kai

"chico raro, pero bueno también fue agradable conocerle,…bien después de comer le llamare"

Llego la noche y tal como lo había pensado, le marco

'haber numero, numero…tono 1…tono 2…tono 3'

"hnm"

" Kai amigo, que contestados"

"OH… no creí que llamaras tan pronto"

"fue malo,…te molesto?"

"por su puesto que no… pero como supiste que era yo el que te conteste"

"por tu hnm…jajaja, no es cierto, no se, pero sabia que eras tu"

"sigo insistiendo que eres rara"

"si claro quien lo dice"

"y dime como te fue con tu tarea?"

"pues bien de hecho…" _hay trabajo, ven aquí "_que fue eso…quien te llamo"

"lo siento, tengo que colgar, te llamo mañana?" 'te tengo en mi identificador'

"claro…cuídate"

"da"

colgó el teléfono y fue a acostarse en su cama, pero una extraña sensación la recorría 'es extraño esa voz me causo un escalofrió…pocas cosas me causan esa sensación,…me preocupo por Kai, pero bueno el debe de saber cuidarse'

- - -

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Kai

"_que quieres?" _-Decía telepáticamente Kai mientras cerraba los ojos y se recargaba en un sofá azul-

_Trabajo _

_Que clase de trabajo_ -mientras se sentaba en el sillón-

_Imagen_

_¿Imagen?...no comprendo_

_No es para que entiendas…lo vas a hacer y es todo_

_Bien…cuando empiezo_

_Mañana… ah y ¿con quien hablabas?_

_Eso no te importa! –Abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndose a su habitación- _"maldito estupido" 'imagen… eso si que es extraño, nunca necesitamos imagen, solo cumplía mi trabajo, me pagaban y me lo gastaba en tonterías como ropa o autos, que extraño, voy a tener que verlo mañana,…'

- - - - - -

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la última llamada,

'tono 1…tono 2…tono…'

"_hola"_

"ehmm"

" _¿Kai? creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi"_

"ehmmm, como supiste que…para que pregunto"

"_si ya sabes que no tengo ni idea"_

"correcto"

"_y a que debo el honor de tu llamada"_

"nada que…bueno quería…"

"¿_querías o quieres?"_

"ok… quiero invitarte a el nuevo antro que se inauguro en el centro"

"_tu en un antro quien lo creyera"_

"si bueno es que hace tiempo que no te veo y pues, que mejor que en ese lugar, además podemos divertirnos"

"_si claro cuando te veo"_

" pues no se si tengas tiempo el sábado en la noche?"

"_el sábado en la noche" -'que pasa con el'- "claro te veré en el nuevo del centro"_

"bien entonces ahí te veo"

"sip" –cuelga-'que demonios pasa con ese tipo… ese…ese no era Kai, parezca lo que parezca ese no era Kai será mejor que vaya para saber que le paso…' Ring ring –sonido de teléfono-

"Hola"

"hola"

"ya estaba esperando tu llamada"

"eso es bueno y que dices que vamos a hacer en la reunión del Sábado"

"lo siento en serio pero no voy a poder ir"

"pero porque si siempre vamos a la reunión del sábado…nunca la habías cancelado"

"lo se…lo se, pero surgió algo y no voy a poder ir"

"pasa algo malo…quieres que te ayude en algo"

"no es necesario,…gracias, pero te veo el lunes en la escuela ¿de acuerdo?"

"pues creo que no tengo mas opciones o si?"

"no"

"entonces te veo el lunes"

"besos" –y cuelga-

'bien …ahora el punto es que le paso a Kai'

- - - -

llega el Sabado en la noche y Helen se encuentra frente al antro del centro y de repente descubre que es el mas fashion de todos o sea que los cadeneros son los que se "reservan el derecho de admisión"…malditos perros…perdon ella esta bien vestida pero habia mucha gente afuera y paresian de mucho dinero y aun así no los estaban dejando entrar, por lo que ella al parecer no tenia muchas esperansas, pero con mucho ingenio logro colarse hasta el frente de la gente, y quedo frente al cadenero, el cual…

"privet" decia Helen y le sonreia

"privet" decia el chico y al verla mejor "pero si eres Tu…que haces aquí?"

"pues espero divertirme un poco…no sabia que trabajabas aquí"

"pues ya vez" decia mientras se acomodaba la solapa del saco

"genial"

"pues pasa" y quitaba la cadena para que entrara

El cadenero, era un chico alto vestido de traje negro y su respectivo chicharo en el oído bueno el audífono que se usa para comunicarse el chico esta fornido ademas de que como se esperaba era Ruso…ya que s encuentran en el Centro

"gracias Brian" si Brian era el cadenero y pasaba

como lo conoce?…pues historia rapida>

Flash Back

Saliendo del airopuesto se encuentra una chica que no conoce nada del nuevo y gélido país al que ha llegado, por lo que comienza a caminar

'lo unico que nunca me ha fallado es el sentido de orientación así que confiemos en el'

mientras caminaba se encontró con un chico el cual paresia que estaba algo confundido ya que miraba las calles como si no supiera donde estaba…ella se acerco con mucha cautela ya que sentia algo extraño

"oye…¿estas bien?" decia y tocaba su hombro

"eh…yo…si…eso creo" y colocaba una mano en su cabeza como si le doliera

"oye…yo creo que no estas muy bien, porque no caminamos un poco haber si te sientes mejor" y lo tomaba del brazo y comenzaban a caminar

unas calles después..el agito la cabeza ligeramente y como que recupero la compostura

"ya estas mejor" decia y lo soltaba del Brazo

"si" y la miraba inquisidoramente

"a perdon…tienes razon no sabes quien soy"

"no te preocupes por eso…pero porque me ayudaste?"

"no tengo ni idea"

"oye" mirando a su alrededor

"que pasa"

"como supiste que yo vivo en este edificio?" mirandola con una mirada penetrante y hasta sierto punto intimidante

"ha vives aquí- mirando tambien el enorme edificio de cristal frente a ellos- no lo sabia…que suerte no"

y en contra de todo lo que conocia "gracias…si no fuera por ti yo creo que no hubiera pasado de esas calles"

"porque lo dices?"

"pues porque…" y biendola mejor, y observando que llevaba cargando muchas maletas "oye y esas cosas" señalando

Ella se sonroja un poco "es que acabo de llegar a este país…y pues este es mi equipaje"

"acabas de llegar?" miraba con incredulidad

"pues si, de hecho te encontre frente al aeropuerto"

"frente al aeropuerto?"

"sip"

"mmm- cruzándose de brazos; y después de unos segundos- eh perdón, pero debes de estar muy cansada del vije…pasa a mi departamento, hay podremos hablar"

"en serio?...no es molestia?"

"para nada…pasa" y comenzaba a caminar

Flash Back End

-Dentro del Antro –

'y ahora donde deminios lo encuentro?' comenzando a caminar entre la gente

-Fuera del Antro-

"no dejes pasar a nadie mas…no importa si te ofrecen las joyas de la corona…tu no dejas pasar a nadie entendiste" le decia Brian a su compañero en la puerta el cual solo asintio con la cabeza , por lo que Brian entro y se perdio entre la gente

después de unos minutos se encontraba en la oficina del jefe-toco un par de veces, y entro, encontro al hombre viendo por una ventana que daba una vista completa a todo lo que sucedia dentro del antro

"que sucede"

"no creeras quien esta aquí"

"mira" señalando a la pista

Brian se hacerco y vio a la mitad de la pista unos personajes conocidos "no creo que se atreban"

"yo apuesto que si…solo dejalo…lo traes después"

"si tu lo dices" y no muy convencido se retira de la oficina, y se queda en las escaleras que dan a la pista solo observando

mientras tanto Helen ya habia llegado a la barra donde no creia lo que sus ojos observan

"Kai?"

el chico tampoco daba credito a lo que veia 0.o pero ni una palabra

"hey…¿Qué pasa…porque no me saludas?"

"…" solo movia las manos como tratando de decir que no sabia que hacer

"hey un carton de cerveza clara y uno de oscura" decia un tipo que se hacerco, por lo que Kai asintio y subio a la barra un par de cajas, el chico pago y se fue

"así que eres el barman, genial"

el solo se recargo en la barra observandola y ella tampoco dijo nada, pasaron así unos minutos hasta que ella sintio como la jalaban de la gabardina, por lo que inmediatamente volteo, y sorprendio enormemente lo que veia

"ustedes aquí!" efectivamente eran los mismos tipos que en un inicio habian atacado a Kai

"veo que nos recuedas, y creo que ahora no habra forma de que te defiendas"

ella solo daba pasos hacia atrás, pero repentinamente se encontro arrinconada entre los tipos y la barra, por lo que sus ojos comenzaron a reflejar temor

"bien chica…nadie se burla de nosotros" y ella solo cerro los ojos y se cubrio la cara con las manos al ver como este tipo se disponia a soltar el primer golpe…y a pesar de que lo escucho (el golpe) no lo sintio, por lo que lentamente abrio los ojos, y si… Kai le había saltado la barra y había soltado un tremendo puñetazo en la cara lo que ocasiono que quedara inconciente y sangrando de la nariz. Sus compañeros solo se enfurecieron, y mietras 2 atendian al herido, los otros 2 se ponien enfrente dispuestos a pelear (dado que es un antro, nadie toma en cuenta las peleas), Kai protegia a la Chica por lo que peleo con los otros dos, pero le comenzarona a dar problemas cuando fueron 3 los que le intentaban golpear, lograndolo algunas veces,

los golpes iban y benian bajo la atenta mirada de el jefe y de Brian que solo esperaba el momento de intervenir

de repente un golpe ocaciono que Kai se golpeara contra la barra, lo cual de Por si ya habia enfurecido a Helen, esto fue lo que la colmo, por lo que obserbaba con los puños bien apretados, tanto que sus nudillos ya estaba blancos, de repente entre la gente, aparesio…el lider de esos tipos, aparecio con pistola en mano, Kai estaba demaciado ocupado con los otros 3 como para darse cuenta por lo que era inminente un disparo, cuano de repente Helen avienta a Kai con tal fuerza que lo tira al suelo, este no entendio el porque hasta que al ver a su espalda, vio como se encontraba un balazo en la pared, el lider se acerco a la chica, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya se encontraba en el suelo sangrando al igual que su compañero, y ella con el brazo extendido (si le había dado el golpe de su vida) y se volvia aponer en posision de lucha, cuando alguien la abrazaba por detrás, no puso resistencia ya que se trataba de Kai… inmediatamente cuando eso ocurrio, Brian salio y

"bien chicos basta de juegos, saben muy bien que no deberían estar aquí…sus vidas seran perdonadas hoy, así que larguense"

sin objeción alguna, solo con algunas miradas de muerte, se retiraron

justo se fueron y Kai dejo de abrazar a Helen cuando ella se comenzo a sobar su mano "hay….duele, ese tipo si que tenia la cabeza dura" y se besaba la mano

Kai solo sonreia

"bien Kai,…el Jefe quiere verte, es mejor que subas… yo la llevare a su casa"

sin mas que decir dejo salir un suspiro de resignacion y se encojio de hombros mietras se dirijia a la oficina del susodicho

"bueno Niña…que buena derecha"

"gracias" y salieron del lugar, "oye…porque esos tipos molestan tanto a Kai, y ahora a mi"

'pues porque la mafia Italina siempre nos molesta' "no lo se"

"mafia Italiana?"

'como demonios?'

"supe eso"

"si…lees la mente"

"mmm…detalles, detalles, así que es la mafia Italiana la que nos molesta, bien"

"como que bien"

"no es nada…lamento dejarte aquí pero tengo compromisos, nos vemos depuse"

"como quieras" pero se que quedo desconcertado

ella abordo un taxi "adios…nos vemos luego" y el taxi se fue "al Hotel Frankfork" 'así que la mafia italiana…bien no saben con quien se estan metiendo…así que eso quiere decir que ellos son algo de la mafia Rusa o jamas se molestarian tanto en fastidiar a Kai,…mmm…-cruzandose de brazos- bien no me queda otra opcion… el unico que me puede aclarar estas dudas, es Brooklin, aunque eso signifique medio matar a la mitad de su seguridad… pero quien lo manda a ser el jefe de los Alemanes,' "ja…pues que la vamos a hacer…es el unico que me puede ayudar ahora"

y baja del taxi justo frente del Hotel,

"bien aquí vamos"

**nota de la autora**

si no se me ocurre nada mas nada mas...que do largo o que?>…que querian, lo prometido es deuda Nekot, aquie esta mi actualizacion, y bien aun no se ve relacion entre los angeles y las mafias pero , ya veran,… en serio tienen relacion,

ah y ahora que se me ocurre si alguien quiere el capitulo que sigue antes que nadie se que no es un premio muy bueno pero bueno solo debe de decir, quien es Helen o que relacion tiene y con quien, quien lo adivine resivira eso y otra cosa que me pida…siempre y cuando pueda darsela… ah y tamabien que diga quien es el jefe de los rusos, y porqur Brian estaba confundido frente al Aeropuerto… ok fueron muchas preguntas , quien me contenste bien 2 tendra lo que me pida…siempre y cuando este dentro de mis posivilidades

mafia Rusa: era de esperarse los miembros no

mafia Italina: aun no se sabe nada de ella

mafia Alemana: bien sabemos quien es el jefe pero porque Helen los conocera o porque al parecer no tiene una relacion tan buena con su equipo de seguridad

porfa no se les olvide presionar el boton de (GO) del lado inferior izquierdo, para que dejen su comentario, bueno, o malo, siempre se eagadecen preguntele a miguel, bueno, gracias a todos y mas a

**Nekot  
El mickey  
Belzer**

bueno que acso es mucho 3 reviews, es lo que pido para continuar la historia solo 3...y como los obtuve de personas que son muy importanes para mi...pues actualizp


	3. Encuentro Inesperado

**Alas de Fuego**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

_Lo que solo escucha alguien en su cabeza_

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

**CAP 3: Encuentros inesperados**

_Ah notado que uso mucho ese titulo_

estaba frente al edificio, solo miraba su esplendor, lo enorme que se veía desde ahí…sonrió un poco una sonrisa nostálgica… hay…solo espero que Kaei no me mate por lo que sigue…claro como si lo leyera comienza su camino el portero la ve y no hace nada mas que verla con un poco de desconfianza…ella seguía con esa sonrisa de desilusión, pero nada mas podía hacer, seguía y a cada paso que daba otro sujeto mas la miraba con desconfianza o con odio lo cual no le molestaba demasiado…llego al elevador cuando llego al ultimo piso la esperaba una gran comitiva…los guardias algunos aun con algunas vendas que cubrían algunas partes de sus cuerpos…

"hola chicos meses sin verlos…veo que ya están mejor…lamento los inconvenientes, pero hoy no vengo en mal plan, en serio…solo vengo a hablar" mientras se encogía de hombros y pasaba por el camino que se había abierto entre ellos, llego a una gran oficina donde se encontraba sentado en su enorme silla

"hola Masafield…tiempo sin vernos" (o Masefield, como se escriba)

"ya lo creo…pero creo que mis guardias todavía se acuerdan de ti"

"mmm. Si eso creo…pero no fue mi culpa recuérdalo, tu fuiste el que se resistió"

"yo?"

"a perdón …si mal no recuerdo fue…si ya lo recordé…es por eso que aun me odia…ya lo había olvidado…que bien…lo haré enojar a gusto"

"de que estas hablando?"

"nada mis locuras ya sabes"

"como que tus locuras la ultima vez que dijiste eso la mitad de mi seguridad estaba en el hospital"

"un pequeño malentendido con tu…bueno ya sabes" mientras el otro se ponía del color de su cabello" no te pongas así, ya todo mundo sabe de eso"

"como que todo mundo"

"bueno yo…y con eso es suficiente como para fastidiarte un buen rato"

"eres mala…ya me fastidiaste así que dime a que debo el honor de tu visita…sin que golpees a todo aquel que se atraviese a tu paso"

"jeje…ejemp…bueno solo venia por tu sabes…algo de información…nada nuevo solo una par de cosas"

"si supe muy bien que te enfrentaste con los aliados de los Italianos"

"este…ese fue un encuentro inesperado"

"o sea que solo los atacaste porque se metieron en tu camino"

"este pues mas o menos…digamos que tenia que hacerlo"

"bueno como sea…y que quieres saber"

"eso exactamente"

"que?"

"quienes son los de las demás mafias"

"tu no deberías me meterte con ellos sabes que es muy peligroso"

"mmm…creí que me conocías"

"bien como sea te diré lo que se…y lo que a mi parecer lo que no te meterá en problemas"

"mejor dime lo que no te meterá a ti en problemas…porque al parecer yo ya tengo bastantes"

y así pasaron algunas horas

KKKKKkkkKkkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

El lunes En la facultad

'jejeje si que fue graciosos…solo espero que no me odie mas de lo que ya lo hace…bueno como sea. Aunque no estaba planeado salio demasiado bien' mientas estaba con una enorme sonrisa de burla

"hey…Helen"

"Joa…digo Nekot…que paso?"

"a que debemos esa sonrisota?"

"una broma"

"al parecer te salio bastante bien"

"ya lo creo que si"

"y bueno…porque no fuiste el sábado a la reunión?"

"este…porque estuve algo ocupada…sabes salio algo de improvisto y bueno…"

"mmm… ese chico de nuevo"

"que? Cual chico?"

"no te hagas hace un tiempo me hablaste de un tipo…que uno huevos y no se que mas"

"ehhh…nada de eso…este…es solo que no pude ir"

"aja…bueno como sea… vamos a clase o nos matara Heero"

"es verdad que esta nueva materia la imparte Heero que mal…" mientras una gran gota aparecía en su cabeza… y unas lagrimas "odio deportes…con un maestro que si haga algo"

"que paso esta vez?"

"nada una pequeña broma si hubiera recordado que iba ser mi profesor lo hubiera evitado"

"hubieras dejado de hacer una broma?"

"no en realidad…creo que la hubiera hecho pero sin que supiera que fui yo…lastima ahora es demasiado tarde"

"si es tarde…corre" y emprendían el paso para el edificio

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Ya estaba atardeciendo y la excelente facultad tenía todo lo necesario para estar cómodo…tenia una excelente biblioteca con la mejor colección de libros además de las mejores y mas equipadas canchas deportivas…

Si la gente de la podía pasar excelente en este lugar, y aun mas en un pequeño lago que se encontraba en los limites, en la parte trasera de la escuela. No era muy concurrido porque podía ser peligroso ya que hace algunos años cuenta la leyenda que murió una chica ahí y se aparece después del atardecer es por esa razón por la que a esas horas no había nadie ahí

Helen se encontraba caminando muy cerca de la orilla le encantaba estar en ese lugar tan solitario y tan apacible…caminaba un poco…llegaba a su lugar favorito un viejo Sauce que se encontraba justo en la orilla del lago en la parte mas alegada…solía subir en el hasta que su cabeza se despejara…o sea un buen rato…pero esta ocasión fue distinto…cuando llego a el tronco lo toco como pidiendo permiso pasa subir cunado escucho

"así que aquí es donde siempre estas"

"ya habías tardado mucho en encontrarme"

"un poco…pero realmente no te preocupa mucho o si?"

"pues preocupar es una palabra un poco grande… en realidad lo único que me das a entender es que me estas amenazando para que no toque a tu protegido"

Bajando de un salto del árbol "si…bueno, si mi protegido esta cerca, y también esas advertida si lo tocas o le causas problemas te las veras con migo"

viéndola directamente a los ojos "ok, entiendo que sabe quien es pero no de sus capacidades…ok, no lo molestare, pero tampoco quiero que interfieras con mis asuntos…o tu eres la que te la veras con migo"

se cruzan las miradas amenazadoras, Adda solo gira y aun dándole la espalda "te estaré vigilando"

"como quieras" y siguió viendo el árbol "lo siento en serio…" mientras veía con melancolía el lago "sabes que tengo una misión muy importante… y no te pido que me ayudes, solo no me estorbes" y comienza caminar de regreso a cu casa… 'que loco así que al fin esta aquí…pero jamás pensé que llegara tan pronto aun no tengo nada preparado, y tal parece que Adda ya tiene listo a su protegido'

llego rápidamente a su casa y busco en su closet en una pequeña caja en la parte de atrás, busca y sacaba algunas cosas (luego diré que) y al final una pequeña fotografía donde se encuentran ambas chicas se ve como Helen abraza a Adda, y ambas sonríen alegremente al fondo se ve ese mismo lago de la universidad. AddaNight Una joven de 19 años que estudia en la Universidad Estatal (la cual se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad). Sus ojos cafés son tan oscuros que se ven prácticamente negros. Su piel es morena clara. Tiene una mirada penetrante. Su castaño cabello rizado cae delicadamente sobre sus hombros

"ja…es tal y como la recuerdo…no ha cambiado nada, Suele tener muy mal carácter cuando se le tratan de dar órdenes y tiende a ser muy obstinada. Es una joven muy inteligente, aunque demasiado despistada." Da la vuelta a la fotografía…

_ya lo sabes Y mi mejor arma, mi ciega intuición en mí_… 16 de abril

la mira con melancolía y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla…"porque el destino nos tiene que poner esta prueba…ni modo" mientras se encogía de hombros "lo siento" y la volvía a poner en la caja

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Habían pasado algunos días cuando mientras corría por el parque sonó su celular (no corría por buena forma sino porque llegaba tarde a la escuela)

"privet" mientras hablaba entre jadeos por falta de aire pero sin detener su paso

"_pues que estas haciendo que estas tan agitada?...eh pillina"_

"déjame en paz…ya no llego a la clase y la ultima vez recuerda como nos fue…nos puso a correr en la cancha como una hora…y como que el clima de Rusia no ayuda mucho"

"_pero eso fue por tu culpa…dime que demonios le hiciste para que se enojara tanto con tigo, y porque demonios me castigo también a mi…si yo solo llegue tarde, bueno al menos solo fue una vuelta para mi, así que cuéntame que le hiciste?"_

"este…mmm…pierdo la señal…no te escucho…te veo en clase" y cuelga " a pero esa Nekot espero que me perdone que le haya colgado pero no puedo hablar de eso…pero fue muy divertido"

Flash Back

Estaban en la oficina

"Y eso es todo lo que quieres saber…mira Helen si sigues insistiendo es muy probable que salgas mal"

"pues no, realmente espero que no, ya no me dirás mas…porque no lo sabes, así que creo que es todo por el momento…ahhhhhh y perdón"

"perdón…pero porque te disculpas…además tu no te disculpas por nada a menos que haya sido algo grave"

"este bueno grave…no, pero como que siento que te enojaras"

"que hiciste esta vez?"

"hice?...nada" 'are' piensa y muestra su sonrisa picara

"dime que rayos…" no termino de decir nada cuando Helen se subió a su escritorio tirando todos lo papeles y haciendo un gran desastre "pero que dem…" y de nuevo fue interrumpido, pero esta vez sintió el peso de un cuerpo sobre el ocasionando que se cayera de espaldas con todo y silla, sin poder reaccionar era despojado rápidamente de sus prendas su agitación aumentaba…simplemente no sabia que hacer o que pensar solo estaba petrificado, jamás le había pasado algo como eso, y menos con esa persona, un sonido en la ventana lo trajo devuelta a la realidad, aun así no sabia que hacer…jamás pensó en que se encontrara en esa situación no había hecho nada solo parecía que estaba jugando, pero el sonido en la oficina aumento y es en ese momento en que ella sin previo aviso lo beso, después de tan solo un segundo se separo de el y se levanto parecía que estaba muy agitada,…aunque el sabia bien que era solo actuación, pero no sabia porque lo hacia…hasta que ella acomodo sus ropas

"demonios Heero al menos toca la puerta no vez que la gente puede estar ocupada"

mientras la figura de el aludido se hacia presente en la cortina, y la miraba con una furia incontenible "que haces aquí?"

"por dios…creí que era obvio…bueno como sea…nos vemos luego Brook…fue muy divertido" y se retiro mientras se quedaban en la oscuridad de la oficina

flash back end

'si que fue chusco maldito celoso bueno espero que ya me haya perdonado por eso…además solo fue una broma y Brook, lo sabe' pensaba mientras llegaba corriendo a la escuela…y específicamente a su clase favorita Deportes (nótese el sarcasmo)

"llega tarde señorita Karlray"

"yo…yo…lo siento"

"si como sea…veo que ya corrió mas de lo que podía así que al salón"

"pero yo…" no sabia que decir solo estaba muy cansada como para investigar algo, camino hacia su salón solo dando un pequeño saludo a Joa que se encontraba con los demás

"llego al salón muy confundida después de descansar un poco decidió poner en practica las enseñanzas adquiridas a través de los años o sea dormir un rato despertó unos pocos minutos antes de que regresaran al salón se acomodo el cabello, y marco en su cel

"hola que haces?"

"_que pasa ahora"_

"nada en realidad solo que te quería felicitar por lo bien que la pasaste ayer con Heero…eh Brook" no había visto su cara pero sabia "no es necesario que te pongas rojo…es natural cuando dos personas se quieren pueden entregarse en cuerpo y alma…pero que entrega amigo…los detalles fueron impactantes"

"_que?... como? Como demonios pudo delatarme de esa manera el muy maldito dijo que lo tendría en secreto lo matare,…que mas te dijo? Acaso menciono_

"lo de la ultima vez?"

"_te dijo lo del parque…o acaso fue lo de…si te dijo lo matare"_

"la primera vez?"

"_como pudo ser…el me juro que no mencionaría lo de la iglesia…"_

"en la boda de Miguel y Matilda?"

"_maldito dijo lo del confesionario…en serio lo matare…termino…lo matare con mis propias manos"_

"este…Brooklin…este"

"_Ahora que?... me vas a decir que te dijo mas" _

"pues de hecho…no se si lo hablas notado pero…no me dijo nada"

"_Como que no te dijo nada?"_

"pues no… en que momento te mencione que el me aya dicho algo"

"_bueno pues…ESTUPIDO…AH PERO COMO SOY IMBECIL !"_

"tu lo dijiste"

"_como demonios me haces caer siempre en tus juegos?"_

"la verdad no se porque caes siempre…pero ya me has dicho porque ya se porto bien con migo…vez esa bromita les ayudo a avivar la llama"

"_déjame en paz"_

"ok, ok…que delicado…bueno de todos modos hay viene tu Koi,…nos vemos luego"

"_espera, espera,…tengo una pregunta que quería hacerte"_

"pero rápido ya están entrando"

"_como supiste que estaba ahí"_

"es…es magia" y cuelga

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Brooklin

"maldita sea…como es que siempre caigo en sus juegos…pero bueno nunca me ha ido mal,…no mucho…bueno solo esa vez en que la conocí,…pero eso ya no importa ahora, cada vez que la vez me va mejor, y eso espero que nunca cambie

Flash Back

ella sin previo aviso lo beso, después de tan solo un segundo se separo de el y se levanto parecía que estaba muy agitada,…aunque el sabia bien que era solo actuación, pero no sabia porque lo hacia…hasta que ella acomodo sus ropas

"demonios Heero al menos toca la puerta no vez que la gente puede estar ocupada"

mientras la figura de el aludido se hacia presente en la cortina, y la miraba con una furia incontenible "que haces aquí?"

"por dios…creí que era obvio…bueno como sea…nos vemos luego Brook…fue muy divertido" y se retiro mientras se quedaban en la oscuridad de la oficina

"que es lo que hacia ella aquí?" mientras aun le daba la espalda a un sorprendido Brooklin que aun estaba en el suelo con las ropas desacomodadas

"eh…"

Lentamente se giraba y en lugar de tener esa expresión de furia que tenia en un principio, tenia una de decepción "acaso tu…la prefieres a ella?"

"yo…tu sabes que no"

"entonces ella"

"solo fue una broma de muy mal gusto" mientras se sentaba en el suelo aun sin cubrir su cuerpo

"una broma?" mientras se sentaba a su lado de tras del escritorio

"si…solo una broma…" tenia la cabeza baja y se comenzaba a cubrir

"no…" le detenía las manos con una mano y con la otra levantaba lentamente la cabeza, "mírame a los ojos…si no tienes nada que ocultar mírame"

el lentamente lo mira con los ojos ligeramente llorosos "yo…"

"no digas nada…solo fue una broma verdad?...debes recordar que tu solo eres para mi…" mientras se acercaba cada vez mas "tus labios solo me pertenecen a mi" y cerraba el espacio sin residencia el otro profundizaba cada vez más coaccionando que ambos cayeran y sin mas Heero se acomodo sobre el pelirrojo, mitras disfrutaba mas del contacto de sus cuerpos, la blanca y tersa piel que temblaba ligeramente debajo de el…, retiraba lo poco que aun quedaba de las ropas,

se separaron lentamente, sus alientos eran agitados…Heero comenzó el reconocimiento del pequeño cuerpo, iba lambiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, mientras el otro solo se aferraba a su azulado cabello

seguía su recorrido hasta llegar a esos pequeños botones rojos… mientras succionaba uno el otro era invadido por la mano experta la cual presionaba con mucha sensualidad… los gemidos comenzaban a darse en la boca de ambos lo cual solo acrecentaba las "ganas" de continuar…

el pelirrojo aferro sus piernas alrededor del peliazul el cual ya estaba a acomodado, las excitaciones se hacían físicamente presentes…el rose que tenia una con la otra arrancaba esos encantadores sonidos, las prendas sobraban, y la desesperación causaba que estorbaran mas…desgarradas eran como salían del cuerpo y quedaban tiradas en algún lugar…

Flash Back end

El sonido de la puerta hizo que regresara a la realidad…y justo a tiempo porque comenzaba a calentarse la …cabeza y eso podría ser dañino, porque aun estaba trabajando

"¿Qué?"

"señor aquí esta el informe que pidió sobre ese chico" decía desde la puerta

"bien mas te vale que sea lo que quiero o esta interrupción la pagaras con tu vida" el informe estaba en su escritorio el tipo se retiro "veamos que me consiguió la inteligencia alemana"

abre lentamente el fólder, y ve en primera instancia algunas fotografías al parecer tomadas mitras lo seguían, además de un extenso informe

"así que esta limpio…aja…nadie esta limpio, y menos alguien que me fastidio un trabajo…tendrá que cuidarse desde ahora" 'bien ahora quien será el indicado para este trabajo…helen seria buena…lastima que no trabaja para mi…ni modo tendrá que ser el'

"Ivonne…llama a Heero tiene trabajo"

"si señor…estará aquí en la tarde para los detalles…que le informo?"

"que será un trabajo fácil…un estudiante de la Universidad Estatal"

"si señor"

"bien Ray Kon…te ha llegado la hora…nadie se entromete con la mafia Alemana… espero que con esto aprenda esa tal Adda de que nadie me reta"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mientras tanto en la Universidad estatal

"que pasa Adda? Te veo preocupada" mientras caminaban en un pasillo

"eh…no pasa nada…mi querido Kot…"

"vasta sabes que me avergüenzo"

"es que a partir de ahora pasaran muchas cosas"

"es sobre mi misión"

"si"

"no te preocupes… podré hacerlo sin problemas"

" eso espero…en verdad eso espero" 'porque si ella esta con el… no se como pueda terminar esto'

* * *

**Nota de la autora; **no me maten…solo envíenme jitomatazos…bueno en serio desearía unos reviews…si no en serio tendré que apoyar a Adda en la huelga,…aunque creo que no les afectaría mucho…jejeje. Bueno si tienen dudas déjenmelas en el Review y con gusto los confundiré mas…solo presionen el botón de** Go** en la parte inferior izquierda

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron esto…, pero en especial a Adda, que me ayudo mucho con este Cáp.**


	4. Guerreros

**Alas de Fuego**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

_Lo que solo escucha alguien en su cabeza_

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

**CAP 3: Guerreros**

El sonido de la puerta hizo que regresara a la realidad…y justo a tiempo porque comenzaba a calentarse la …cabeza y eso podría ser dañino, porque aun estaba trabajando

"¿Qué?"

"señor Brooklyn aquí esta el informe que pidió sobre ese chico" decía desde la puerta

"bien mas te vale que sea lo que quiero o esta interrupción la pagaras con tu vida" el informe estaba en su escritorio el tipo se retiro "veamos que me consiguió la inteligencia alemana"

abre lentamente el fólder, y ve en primera instancia algunas fotografías al parecer tomadas mitras lo seguían, además de un extenso informe

"así que esta limpio…aja…nadie esta limpio, y menos alguien que me fastidio un trabajo…tendrá que cuidarse desde ahora" 'bien _ahora quien será el indicado para este trabajo…helen seria buena…lastima que no trabaja para mi…ni modo tendrá que ser el'_

"Ivonne…llama a Heero tiene trabajo"

"si señor…estará aquí en la tarde para los detalles…que le informo?"

"que será un trabajo fácil…un estudiante de la Universidad Estatal"

"si señor"

"bien Ray Kon…te ha llegado la hora…nadie se entromete con la mafia Alemana… espero que con esto aprenda esa tal Adda de que nadie me reta"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mientras tanto en la Universidad estatal

"que pasa Adda? Te veo preocupada" mientras caminaban en un pasillo

"eh…no pasa nada…mi querido Kot…"

"vasta sabes que me avergüenzo"

"es que a partir de ahora pasaran muchas cosas"

"es sobre mi misión"

"si"

"no te preocupes… podré hacerlo sin problemas"

" eso espero…en verdad eso espero" '_porque si ella esta con el… no se como pueda terminar esto'_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Pasaban los días y Heero estaba en la universidad estatal, analizaba a su objetivo,

'_todo indica que esto será muy fácil'_ .encogiéndose de hombros '_empecemos con esto, quiero regresar para comer…comeré pelirrojo en la plancha' _caminando hacia la entrada donde se encontraba solo su objetivo

"Ray Kon?"

"si…que pasa"

"acompáñeme por favor" girando y caminando muy lentamente

"porque?"

"porque tengo que explicarle algunos asuntos de su protectora"

"que sabe de ella?"

"le aseguro que mas que usted" y ambos caminan hasta el patio cubierto de muchos árboles

"bien ya estamos aquí que es lo que tienes que decirme"

"gatito curioso esa será tu perdición" acercándose seductoramente, y rodeándolo

"que es lo que quieres?... no me impacientes" cerrando los ojos

"solo esto" sin aviso lo tomo del cuello asfixiándolo y los azota contra un árbol…"lo siento chico en serio no es personal, son solo negocios"

el pequeño no podía safarse el oxigeno escaseaba…estaba a punto de desmayarse… '_no soy tan débil'_ se recriminaba _mentalmente 'como es que un simple mortal me puede ocasionar tanto daño?'_ su vista se nublaba estaba a punto de caer, cuando

sintió un golpe contra el suelo, abrió los ojos, Heero estaba doliéndose del estomago, un chico de cabello bicolor estaba frente a el, lentamente se fue incorporando con ayuda del tronco del árbol

"vamos Heero sabes que no quieres hacer esto…en realidad es una tontería" decía una voz femenina desde atrás del árbol

"no me importa los motivos, es mi misión y debo cumplirla…así que aléjate Helen o podrás salir lastimada, recuerda que aun me debes algo"

"vamos Heero, sabes muy bien que no quieres pelar con migo y menos con Kai,…así que porque no vas con Brook y le dices que yo me puse en contra de que golpearas al pobre Kot"

"me las pagaras niña, ya lo veras" retirándose de la escena

"oye estas bien" se acercaba la chica, y el chico lo miraba con frialdad

"eh…si…gracias?"

"ah, si perdón, bueno…digo por entrometernos en lo que no nos importa...que bueno que estés bien,…nos vemos" caminando en dirección a la escuela

"no… esperen" corriendo tras ellos

"que pasa?"

"gracias por ayudarme,…pero nunca los había visto por aquí –mirando específicamente a Kai- se que si los hubiera visto los recordaría"

"si claro…mira me presento…Helen Karlray…y el es el refunfuñon Hiwatari"

mirando como camina con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados '_es extraño'_

"como que extraño?" recriminaba Kai con sus ojos de hielo

"yo no dije nada" o.0 '_o acaso es que el puede…?'_

"si…si puedo…y pregunte…como que extraño?"

"yo no…o sea…claro que no pensé…bueno si lo hice pero no es ese sentido…tu sabes yo…"

"hmpf" –si había dado por terminada la conversación- por lo que Ray dio un suspiro de alivio

"si bueno…Ray?...ese es tu nombre no?"

"si…como lo saben?" mirando de nuevo al bicolor

"tengo mis contactos" n.nU

"bueno es hora de irnos…solo teníamos que ver a Adda pero como no la encontré supongo que puedes entregarle esto" extendiéndole un sobre

"claro" tomándolo

"nos vemos" sonriendo gentilmente "Kai?-…despídete"

"hmpf…Do Svidaniya" y ambos se retiran dejando a un muy confundido Kot

"de que se tratara el asunto de Adda…no debería de leer pero…mmm…solo un poco" abre el sobre, solo una hoja blanca con pocas palabras, que en realidad no decían mucho

Adda

En el lago de mi escuela mañana

A la misma hora

Ven sola, es sobre tu protegido

'_Eso es todo, ni una dirección en especifico, ni una hora señalada…eso me deja peor que antes…pero tendré que averiguar que es…después de todo, se trata de mi…que querrá esa persona con Adda'_

llega al departamento de Adda…

"hola"

"hey ¿que hay?"

"mmm. Nada…te enviaron esto" extendiendo el sobre

lee rápidamente… "quien te lo dio? "

"una chica…Helen…si ese era su nombre"

"mmm…así que ya te conoció…eso no es bueno…y porque permitiste que te hablara?"

"es porque me salvo de Brooklyn"

"de Brooklyn?"o.0

"bueno de un chico de cabello azul…me iba a golpear por algo que le hiciste…lo que me recuerda…¿Qué demonios le hiciste, para que me quisiera dañar a mi?"

"ah…nada, es simple"

"pues dime…para al menos saber porque me quieren matar"

"ah si te hace feliz…bien te lo diré…pero después, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas el día de hoy…- caminando a su habitación- solo te digo una cosa. Deteniéndose en la entrada- no te atrevas a ver de nuevo a Helen o te ira mal"

"hmpf"–suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros y sale de la casa,

camina por la calle hasta llegar a un parque

'_ese chico era interesante….me parece tan conocido…pero no se porque, al verlo me causo mucha nostalgia…quisiera volver a verlo, pero Adda me dijo, y ella es mi protectora…pero tengo tantas ganas de verlo…solo por un instante solo un segundo…quiero saber porque me sentí así cuando lo vi'_

"igual"

esa voz lo hizo sobresaltar… '_no había notado su presencia…como es que…?_'

"no lo se…caminaba" encogiéndose de hombros y llagando a una banca donde se dejo caer siendo imitado por el chino

"quien eres…dime porque" '_me siento así cuado te veo?'_

"siento lo mismo"

"como es que tu…acaso puedes"

"si…leer la mente"

"acaso tu serás…"

"no…a mi no me protege nadie, en comparación contigo"

"estas diciendo que soy débil" cerrando su puño"

"Heero"

"eso fue descuido…podría haberme safado yo cuando lo deseara" haciéndose el indignado

"aja" acomodando su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca "bueno ahora tu problema con Brooklyn es de Helen"

"mi problema?...pero si yo no le hice nada"

"pero Adda, si y por eso te ataco…una simple venganza…vamos chico, parece que no supieras nada de esto"

"este yo…"

"no lo dirás en serio…estas aquí, estuvieron apunto de matarte y no sabes ni porque" mirándolo con ternura que no sabia siquiera que el tenia

"pues no se nada...ni que tu lo supieras todo" cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero

"je" incorporándose y negando con la cabeza "en serio no sabes nada"

"no…ya te dije que no se…y si tu sabes tanto pues dime porque quisieron matarme"

"bien si eso es lo que quieres…"

**flash Back**

"bien el negocio esta completo…solo hace falta la entrega y el pago" decía un peliazul desde su auto

"bien Heero, pero recuerda que aun hay enemigos cerca…"

"si Brook, no te preocupes, ya contemple eso…la zona sur esta segura" y cuelga

"eso espero Heero…-colgando el teléfono- tu que dices Helen"

"mmm…creo que habrá problemas…será mejor que prepare todo par ala llegada" y se retira de la oficina

en un puente alejado de la ciudad estaban los autos estacionados…llegaba Brooklyn

"aquí esta el dinero 50 millones"

"lo siento- se escuchaba una voz femenina- Pero el premio fue mio…llegaste tarde querido"

"quien eres…preséntate"

"jajaja…pues si en verdad lo quieres saber…dime Addanight…a y perdón –decía son cinismo- por quedarme con lo que mas querías…pero no te preocupes lo usare bien…quizás sirva para la chimenea" sube a su auto y lo deja ahí abandonado con su maleta llena de dinero

"maldita…pero esto no se quedara así…ya tendrás algo importante y lo destruiré"

**flash back end**

"y eso es todo"

"como por un negocio"

"pues se podría decir"

"pero que era lo que compro"

"mmm…la única pintura que había de la familia de Brooklyn"

"o sea que solo la compro para quemarla"

"si"

"y porque lo hizo"

"hmpf" encogiéndose de hombros "realmente no me importa"

"pero por que lo dices?" con ojos de cachorro triste

"no hagas eso"

"que?" aun con ojos mas lindos y grandes en los que se reflejaba la luna creciente

"eres muy lindo" posando una mano en su barbilla guiándolo muy cerca de sus labios, y perdiéndose en esas calidas orbes doradas

"como?" 0.o decía nervioso pero sin poner oposición…en realidad deseaba ese acercamiento con el peliazul

"este…no se que me paso" soltándolo y bajando la mirada

"yo…o sea, no…no te disculpes, yo…"

"debo irme" se pone de pie y comienza a correr sin antes despedirse "ojala y nos veamos de nuevo"

"eso es lo que mas deseo"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Al otro día, Adda le había dejado algunos trabajos que hacer al neko con lo que lo tendría ocupado todo el día

"bien tengo unos asuntos…nos vemos mañana"

"ah si…"

"desde ayer estas muy distraído…que te paso?"

"nada…"

"mmm…como sea ya lo averiguare después...me voy"

"si"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Llegaba a la escuela seguida por el neko, pero era tanta su frustración que por alguna razón no lo había detectado

"bien ya me tienes aquí que es lo que quieres?" decía mordazmente hacia el árbol

"bueno yo solo…-bajando del árbol, como lo habría hecho la primera vez Adda- sobre tu protegido"

"que tiene?"

"aun es muy débil…se acerca la batalla, y no esta listo"

"eso no te importa…el estará bien"

"no lo estará…"

"y me insinúas que el tuyo si le estará"

"pues eso espero…después de todo el"

"ni lo digas…"dándole la espalda

"pero el lo Ama"

"si lo dices de nuevo…"amenazándola con el puño

"pero tiene derecho a saber su pasado" decía suplicante

"como si tu se lo hubieras dicho a Kai" ¬¬

"bueno no…aun…pero deben saberlo" encogiéndose de hombros

"no te atreverías…y menos después de lo que paso" se cruzaba orgullosa de brazos

"ese fue un desagradable accidente" bajaba la miraba y dejaba colgar sus brazos

" bien Helen si eso es todo lo que querías decir me voy" caminando dejando completamente sola a la chica

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

En el parque

"que es lo que quería decir con nuestro pasado" caminando por la arboleda

"no lo se"

dando un pequeño salto "me asustaste" mirando al árbol

"gomen"

"esta bien,…que haces ahí arriba?"

"pienso"

"también las seguiste?"

"no fue necesario"

"Helen…ella te lo dijo"

"no"

"entonces…el accidente"

"si…"

"me dirás que paso"

bajando del árbol "me capturaos los italianos, me torturaron…y recordé algo"

"lo siento"

"yo no"

"porque?"

"porque supe que tenia sentimientos-acercándose peligrosamente al neko-y que lo que siento no me hace mas débil- tomándolo de la nuca- y que no me importa lo que pase"

sus respiraciones se detuvieron en el instante en que sus labio se encontraron…poco a poco el rose se fue profundizando, ambos lo deseaban , se besaban como si yo hubieran deseado eternamente…estaban ellos dos solos en el universo, solo ellos y nada mas…o eso pensaban

"como demonios pudo pasar esto…debió ser culpa de Helen…pero ya me las pagara" decía Adda desde atrás de un árbol

mientras tanto otro par de ojos decían lo contrario

"al fin…sabia que pasaría, y nada ni nadie lo impediría…aunque a partir de ahora se que tendré muchos problemas" n.nU

**Nota de la autora**: no me maten…aun no…después, espero que les guste, lo termine en un solo día así que perdonen las faltas de ortografia,…y tal y como se lo dije a Adda por msn ahí esta el beso y después me haras la vida de cuadritos…jejeje, bueno ya…**gracias por leer** y dejen sus reviews, solo precionesn Go abajo y dejen su comentario, **gracias**


	5. sueños dolorosos

**Alas de Fuego**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

_Lo que solo escucha alguien en su cabeza_

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

**CAP 5: Recuerdos dolorosos **

En el parque

"que es lo que quería decir con nuestro pasado" caminaba en pequeño neko por la arboleda

"no lo se" se escuchaba una voz profunda a sus espaldas

dando un pequeño salto "me asustaste" mirando al árbol de donde provenia la voz

"gomen" decía Kai

"esta bien,…que haces ahí arriba?" acercándose un poro mas

"pienso" recargándose en el tronco

"también las seguiste?"

"no fue necesario"

"Helen…¿ella te lo dijo?"

"no"

"entonces…¿el accidente?"

"si…"

"¿me dirás que paso?"

bajando del árbol "me capturaos los italianos, me torturaron…y recordé algo" y sentándose en una banca cercana

"lo siento" bajando la cabeza y sentándose a su lado

"yo no…" mirándolo tiernamente

"por qué?" sus miradas se cruzan

"porque supe que tenia sentimientos-acercándose peligrosamente al neko-y que lo que siento no me hace mas débil- tomándolo de la nuca- y que no me importa lo que pase"

sus respiraciones se detuvieron en el instante en que sus labio se encontraron…poco a poco el rose se fue profundizando, ambos lo deseaban , se besaban como si yo hubieran deseado eternamente…estaban ellos dos solos en el universo, solo ellos y nada mas…o eso pensaban

"como demonios pudo pasar esto…debió ser culpa de Helen…pero ya me las pagara" decía Adda desde atrás de un árbol

Mientras tanto otro par de ojos decían lo contrario

"al fin…sabia que pasaría, y nada ni nadie lo impediría…aunque a partir de ahora se que tendré muchos problemas" n.nU

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Habían pasado varios Días desde que los chicos se encontraran, no se habían visto y las chicas tampoco…

Llegaba corriendo de nuevo a las clases…"Rayos ahora si me mataran…o me sacaran del equipo que es mas o menos lo mismo…AHHHHH T.T…porque no me toco en mi clase Nekot…porque me tenia que tocar Rene y Andrés…rayos,…"

"Helen" gritaba en medio del patio

"rayos…ya me vieron…ah Hola Rene ¿Que quieres?"

"crees que soy tu mensajero o que….tengo cara de paloma o que demonios?" decía el chico extendiéndole una nota

"este…'cara de paloma…mmmm?' este…gracias" leyendo la nota"

"ah y estas reprobada Andrés te saco del equipo" dando la vuelta y caminado en sentido contrario

"QUEEEEEEEE???????????...como demonios?????????...oye espera…explícame eso!!!!!!!!!!!...RENEEEEE…" alcanzándolo

"pues eso…te saco estas reprobada"

"ahhhhh…" recordó que tenia un papel en la mano así que se detiene y lo comienza a leer

_La batallase acerca prepara a tu protegido contra lo que jamás podrá vencer_

_Adda_

'demonios Adda ahora no es buen momento…' "AHHHHHHHH…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Rene dile a tu novio que ni crea que me fastidiara a mi…oíste…dile a ese pedazo de…Andrés que me las pagara!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba furiosa mientras el chico se perdía entre la multitud "y ya se me hizo tarde…será mejor que busque a Kai"

mientras al otro lado del patio

"ah…creo que otra vez esta discutiendo esta niña. Ni siquiera tengo que ponerle atención para saber que ya se enfado de nuevo con su equipo" decía un chico tirado en el pasto

"Kai!!!!!!!...al fin te encuentro…no sabes que me paso…ese maldito de Rene…y su tonto novio…ahhh"

"si ya como sea" ignorándola por completo, lo que la altero mas

tomando al chico por la camisa lo levanto de un movimiento del suelo dejándolo suspendido unos centímetros del suelo "como te atreves!!!!!!!!!!!"

"suéltame…yo no soy Andrés" mirándola con furia y con un tejo de alegría al ver como enfurecía más a la pobre chica

"AHHHHHHHHHHH ese estupido" dejándolo caer…me largo a mi casa… no pienso ver su estupida cara" caminando y aun diciendo insultos "te veo en la tarde es importante…y no te metas en problemas…me oíste"

"yo…nunca" sonriendo un poco… '_y hablando de problemas…donde estará ese chino…mmm…tengo ganas…de verlo'_ caminando en dirección al parque

"estas muy distraído…será mejor que dejes de pensar en mi muchacho" decía una linda chica con binoculares, que veía al bicolor sentada en el marco de la ventana de un edificio cercano, "pero como puedo pedir que dejes de pensar en el, si yo misma me encargare que jamás lo olvides" acomodándose en su lugar y bebiendo, mientras veía nuevamente como su discípulo entrenaba arduamente en el gym

K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R

Llegada la tarde, el bicolor un poco desanimado llega a su casa, dejándose caer en su cama

"que demonios estas haciendo aquí?, te dije que te quería ver, que era importante, y tu me ignoras, eres horrible…" decía su sinodal entrando por el enorme ventanal

"sabia que vendrías…si es que era importante"

"claro que lo es…son mis ganancias" sentándose en la cama justo a lado del chico

"ganancias???" sentándose también tratando de obtener respuestas

"ah olvídalo, lo importante en que las mafias se están moviendo, y no puedo controlarlas a todas…sabes muy bien que puedo con Brooklyn, aunque eso me causa muchos problemas con Heero" agachándose y con cara de media muerta

"eso te pasa porque tienes una pésima condición física…jeje…que mala suerte que Heero _no toques a mi amante_ Kinomiya, sea tu profesor de Deportes" riendo aun mas

"eh mencionado el hecho de que te odio" ¬¬u

"si, cada vez que me vez" riendo aun mas

"pues que bueno que también te quiero en la misma medida, o ya estarías mas que muerto cariño" tirándose de nuevo en la cama

"a que te refieres?" recuperando el temple

"a eso…que las mafias ya no las puedo controlar, y peor aun, la francesa, ni siquiera se quien en el nuevo jefe, por lo que no puedo hacer nada"

"y eso a mi como me afecta?"

"pues…que tu eres uno de los miembros mas activos de la mafia Rusa, como no quieres que te afecte, si se desata una pelea, entre mafias, tu serás el primero en las líneas"

"eso ya lo se, pregunte ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?"

"que no tenemos tiempo para peleas estupidas de humanos, tu sabes tu destino, así que una herida te dejaría vulnerable"

"yo jamás seré vulnerable" tirándose de nuevo el la cama "nadie jamás podrá derrotarme"

"eso espero cariño, eso espero" abrazándolo en la cama "espero que el enemigo que tienes que enfrentar no sea demasiado para ti"

"acaso es muy fuerte"

"no…no es su fuerza lo que te debe preocupar…es tu debilidad" abrasándolo aun mas fuerte

"yo no soy débil, ante nada, ni ante nadie, y eso te lo demostrare"

"eso espero" con eso termino la conversación, minutos en silencio, después se fue la chica desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche

K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R

Kai llegaba al trabajo, en ese lugar siempre se sintió usado, lo explotaban de hecho así era, su amado y pelirrojo jefe, siempre lo metía en muchos problemas después de todo Kai era su arma secreta ante cualquier maleante

"ya ponte a trabajar desquita el sueldo que te pagamos" decía un lavanda que bajaba de las escaleras de las oficinas y se dirigía a la barra

"mi sueldo lo desquito con el solo hecho de mi presencia, así que ilumínate con mi exageradamente deslumbrante belleza" contestaba el bicolor que se preparaba para una noche mas de trabajo

"demonios Kai cuantas veces te he dicho que no le copies frases a Yura, a demás a ti no te aplican" mirándolo con detenimiento de arriba hacia abajo

"te aseguro que si…pero por ser tu…quédate con la duda…no me interesa probar mis palabras"

"eres un …"

"Brian" el chico era detenido por el jefe de ese lado de la ciudad "deja en paz a Kai…además tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer como para que estés jugando"

la noche comenzaba y los sedientos jóvenes, pedían su satisfactor,…en bebida

pero en esta ocasión a diferencia de todas las demás, nuestro barman de confianza no estaba nada concentrado, y atendía muy lento, esto era sumamente notorio, por lo que el jefe tenia que intervenir

"Kai…te sientes bien?" preguntaba el ruso pelirrojo

"eh…este…si…porque lo dices?" contestaba el otro mientras limpiaba la mitad del jugo que había derramado sobre la barra

"es suficiente, vete a la oficina, piensa en que demonios te esta pasando y no salgas hasta que te lo ordene, ¿comprendiste?" señalando la dirección

"oficina…" repetía despreocupadamente y se quitaba el delantal…que de hecho nunca usaba

una vez en la oficina, que era a prueba de ruido se acomodo en el gran sillón y se dispuso a meditar el porque de su distracción

flash back

Recuerda el parque… y su encuentro con un gatito extraviado

"porque supe que tenia sentimientos-acercándose peligrosamente al neko-y que lo que siento no me hace mas débil- tomándolo de la nuca- y que no me importa lo que pase"

sus respiraciones se detuvieron en el instante en que sus labio se encontraron…poco a poco el rose se fue profundizando, ambos lo deseaban , se besaban como si yo hubieran deseado eternamente…estaban ellos dos solos en el universo, solo ellos y nada mas

no recuerda en que momento, o como, pero ya estaba tirados en el pasto, aun sin separar sus labios, un simple contacto que perduraría por la eternidad, la lengua saboreaba el labio inferior del neko, preparándolo para su intromisión, pero el 'inocente' gatito no se quedo quieto y exploraba el cuerpo del mayor, lo acariciaba como si lo conociera, provocando suspiros de satisfacción, que se intensificaron cuando introdujo sus hábiles manos en la camisa, mientras el ruso, hacia lo mismo en el pantalón del pequeño, buscando y sintiendo

el neko encontró unos botones rosados que suplicaban por atención, así que al fin se separo de los labios para recorrer lentamente sin prisa alguna el blanco y delicioso cuello, mordiendo ligeramente hasta provocar esa mueca de dolor que casi nunca tenia el ruso, y cuando eso pasaba eliminaba el dolor lamiendo la zona, y siguiendo su camino, hasta el tan deseado objetivo, se sentó sobre las caderas moviendo ligeramente, hasta sentir la excitación del otro chocando con la suya, y regresando a su labor con esos rosados brotes en el pecho, lamía, chupaba y mordía, sacando consiguiendo ligeros gemidos.

Las manos del ruso tampoco se quedaban quietas, mientras una seguía el movimiento del neko, la otra acariciaba y en ocasiones rasgaba la espalda dejándole marcas

La ropa sobraba, los pantalones hacia tiempo que habían desaparecido, los movimientos eran casi calculados, casi como si fueran acostumbrados, el vaivén de las caderas del chino sobre el ruso, y como este lentamente lo levantaba para acomodarlo y prepararlo para la penetración, un ultimo beso antes del acto

La punta se su miembro estaba en la entrada, abriéndose paso, cuando…un horrible dolor los hizo separarse, la cabeza les reventaba, el cuerpo quemaba, la respiración era muy difícil.

Se separaban por completo y los malestares se calmaban un poco, cuando recuperaron un poco la conciencia, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, estaban en un parque publico totalmente desnudos a punto de hacerlo

por un momento todo se congelo, estaba ellos dos, solo ellos. Y nada mas…ni gente, ni parque, ni nada…solo ellos una imagen que parecía conocida y a la vez tan lejana

flash back end

'_Después de eso desperté en el departamento de Helen, no se que hacia ahí, ni como había llegado, y peor aun, no sabia, ni se nada de Ray, pero estoy seguro que lo que paso no fue solo pasión, algo había, ahí, lo se, no fue un sueño, porque las garras de ese gatito dejaron marcas muy reales'_- levantando un poco su camisa y viendo las huellas del suceso

mientas tanto del otro lado de la ciudad un gatito abría los ojos, pero al contrario de su amante, su expresión no tenia ni un tejo de felicidad, nada, ni un sentimiento se reflejaba…impávido, en la oscuridad, tan solo iluminado por la débil luz que emitía una vela colocada en una mesa al centro de la habitación, detrás de la mesa, estaba una chica que lo miraba con furia

"te dije que no quería que te acercaras, ahora sabes por qué"

"si" miraba de nuevo a la chica, la furia cubría la tristeza que sentía, "tenias razón…siempre la tuviste, fui un tonto en creer en el"

"lo fuiste, pero te perdono, y no solo eso…te daré la oportunidad de que te vengues"

"gracias Adda, es por ello que eres mi protectora"

"si, lo soy, y pronto recuperaras la paz, cuando termines con el, todo terminara, y las cosas volverán a ser como deben de ser"

"eso espero…" '_pero por qué…no me siento bien al odiarlo'_

K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R K&R

Habían pasado varios días, y las luchas entre mafias eran cada vez mas frecuentes y cada vez mas sangrientas

aun así no había día en que Kai faltara al parque, con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a su amado, pero nada, día tras día lo mismo, ni una señal, ni nada.

Llega al departamento de Helen donde desde ese día se había quedado como huésped por insistencia de la chica

"bienvenido" decía Helen desde el sillón, sin despegar la mirada de un gran libro y tratando de sonar animada, sin mucho éxito

"ya lo se, ni me lo digas…de nuevo no estuvo en el parque" decía sumamente decepcionado dejándose caer a lado de Helen

"lo se" dejando el libro a un lado y jalando al chico hasta que estaba acostado sobre sus piernas, juega con sus cabellos tratando de tranquilizarlo, hasta que este se queda dormido

sueño de Kai

estaba sentado cerca de un parque mirando como tantas otras veces el cielo, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que la noche caía sobre el y no lo noto, hasta que una chica castaña llama su atención

"disculpa, tu bufanda" señalando un pedazo largo de tela blanca que se encontraba enrollado en e brazo del chico y el otro extremo se agitaba con el viento

el cual por su expresión, ni lo había notado "que…?"

"lo que pasa-se justificaba la chica- es que a mi gato le llamo la atención, y pues creo que la lleno de pelo- haciendo una reverencia- lo lamento"

"gato??????" volvía a mencionar el chico, efectivamente un gatito jugaba con el extremo suelto ocasionando un ligero sonrojo del chico, que no sabia que le pasaba, solo sabia que cuando veía a ese animalito una tremenda nostalgia lo invadía

"este…-al ver la expresión del otro- creo que ya es tarde será mejor que me retire, fue un gusto, y cuida esa bufanda se ve …especial" y con una reverencia mas, se retira

"tarde?????" miraba de nuevo el cielo con detenimiento hasta que ve como cae un objeto con alas de fuego, lo ve durante todo el trayecto como si quisiera reconocerlo, pero no puede, corre hacia el, pero lo pierde de vista en los árboles

fin del sueño de Kai

el chino se encontraba en un oscuro sótano entrenando con una espada, hacia movimientos fríamente calculados bajo la atenta mirada de su protectora

"debo salir…sigue entrenando, cuando se termine la vela puedes descansar" decía la chica mirando como aun le quedaban varias horas a la pequeña luz

"si" y seguía su entrenamiento

la chica caminaba lentamente por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño café, entra y se sienta en la mesa mas alejada, donde ya estaba esperando otra chica leyendo un libro

"corazón de roca??...que sentimental y melosa te has vuelto Helen"

"es un buen libro, al igual que todos los de esa autora" cerrándolo y guardándolo con delicadeza

"bueno…como sea creo que debemos discutir los términos de la apuesta"

"creí que eso ya estaba mas que discutido, ahora el problema son …los pelirrojos, ambos son jefes, y eso me causa muchos problemas"

"no te preocupes, eso ya lo tengo resuelto, mi muchacho puede con ellos"

"no te atreverás a mandar a Ray, sabes que si eso pasa se enfrentara con Kai"

"lo se" llamando al mesero "por eso lo hago"

"pero y que hay con la mafia italiana"

"estas viendo a la jefa, si cariño, esta en mi herencia, solo que para que enfocarme en negocios terrenales como esos, cuando puedo fastidiar desde afuera"

"como con el cuadro de Brook?" el mesero llegaba y les llenaba las tasas

"si…fue divertido ver su cara iluminada por el fuego que producía el cuadro de sus padres…jajaja"

"eres muy cruel…-bebiendo un poco- casi tanto como yo"

"cruel???...tu???? jajaja…pero si eres un dulce, ah claro, los matas de indigestión…jajaja"

"si…-dejando la tasa- soy tan dulce que tu gatito tuvo que ser entrenado de nuevo, o no?...soy muy dulce y delicada para el trabajo que tengo debo serlo"

"es verdad…tu fuiste la que le causo ese dolor a Ray…y dime Kai lo sabe?" miraba expectante Adda

"estas loca, si Kai sabe lo que le paso a ese neko, todo se arruinaría" acomodándose un poco mas en su asiento "pero yo no soy la única que le hizo daño a ese chico, tu no eres una blanca paloma…Ray sabe lo que le hiciste…mejor dicho sabe porque lo hiciste"

"no…y no es necesario que lo sepa, y mas te vale no decirle nada mi querida Helencita, o la oscuridad caerá sobre los chicos, y no creo que puedan superarla"

"o bueno…que delicada eres…" terminándose su café, deja unos billetes sobre la mesa, y toma su mochila se pone de pie y da unos pasos hasta quedar a espaldas de la otra chica "te das cuenta todo lo que hacemos por una apuesta…"

" jugar con el destino…si…y te aseguro que perderás…nos vemos Helen…cuida a tu discípulo, o pagaras, y te aseguro que el precio subió" riendo ligeramente mientras pedía mas café, '_espero que tu muchacho este preparado porque el mió lo esta…y no falta mucho para que se vean cara a cara, como debe de ser, la lucha de almas esta próxima, y mi muchacho esta listo, eso es lo malo de no entrenarlos, mi querida Helen, dejarlos vivir como humanos comunes los debilita, los hace sentir, los hace olvidar su razón de existir, muy mal, y eso te lo demostrare en batalla'_

mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento, la vela s hacia consumido hacia tiempo pero Ray seguía entrenando en la oscuridad, hasta que su cuerpo ya no podía mas caía rendido en el helado suelo, sintiendo como la humedad rasgaba su piel como mil cuchillos, pero ya no importaba el dolor del cuerpo era irrelevante, estaba tan cansado, que se quedo dormido

sueño de Ray

sentado en una nube estaba feliz, todo era perfecto, eran inmortales y tenia al amor de su vida a su lado, se lo había dicho después de eones esperando, el se lo dijo, dijo que lo amaba y que estaría por siempre juntos, eso había sido uno siglos atrás, y hoy nuevamente se verían, como lo hacían desde hace mucho tiempo, una vez al año según tiempo de la tierra se veían y estaban juntos

el llego con su hermoso traje, azul, que combinaba tan bien con su cabello bicolor, el aun tenia traje blanco aun no llegaba a ese nivel, por eso se tenían que ver tan pocas veces, pero para alguien eterno un año no es demasiado, o eso pensaba.

"hola" caminaba con ese elegante porte tan digno de el, esa diminuta y sonrisa que lo hacia ver tan sexy,

"hola" contestaba con una gran sonrisa

"te extrañe" mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, "ya ansiaba probarte, el tenerte entre mis brazos, se que esos pensamientos no son propios de un ángel, y menos uno de mi nivel, pero te amo" tomando al pequeño de la barbilla

"me haces sonrojar…" abrazándolo felizmente

"eso quiere decir que no debo decir esas cosas?" haciendo un ligero puchero y poniéndose digno

"claro que no…dilo…yo también te amo…mas que a nada…pero es extraño que expreses tus emociones" abrazándolo con mas fuerza

"pero si yo siempre las expreso, solo que no con palabras" besándolo tiernamente

"en definitiva me gusta mas cuando lo expresas, sin palabras"

"y te gustara mas…hoy me quedare contigo mucho tiempo" acariciando los negruscos cabellos

"cuanto es mucho" decía sorprendido y aun mas sonrojado

"hasta que me llamen, puede ser un día, un año, un siglo, yo que se, lo importante es que estaré a tu lado y lo disfrutare… lo disfrutaremos los dos" abrazándolo por la cintura y pegando sus cuerpos "te aseguro que lo disfrutaras" susurrándole esto al oído y besándolo, recorriendo la oreja y mordiendo ligeramente su lóbulo, haciendo que el pequeño se derritiera en su brazos, volvía a encontrarse con sus labios, succionando, peleando por el control, mordiendo, y lamiendo.

Las caricias estaban en un principio cuando se escuchan unos pasos interrumpiéndolos

"ejemp…lamento interrumpir" decía una chica de negro que se le acercaba

"hola Helen" saludaba Kai sin despegarse ni un centímetro de su amado

"si, hola…oye…tengo una buena noticia para ti" haciéndole una señal con la cabeza par hablar a solas

"tengo que ir, discúlpame un momento, te lo compensare" guiñándole un ojo, "ahora espérame, no tardare…ni se te ocurra enfriarte…" mordiéndose el labio nuevamente

Ray espera sentado en una nube, pensando en las palabras de su amado

Unos minutos después Kai regresa con una diminuta sonrisa

"al fin- comienza- al fin aceptaron mi petición"

"de que hablas?"acercándose a el, siendo recibido por un gran y efusivo abrazo

"te amo, lo sabes verdad, sabes que jamás te dejaría, porque es nuestro destino estar juntos"

"si ya lo se, pero por qué lo dices?"

"pues…" besándolo efusivamente

"terminaste?" decía la chica a su espalda

"helen?...que pasa?" preguntaba el pelinegro

"me voy…" decía el bicolor separándose "después de muchos siglos…al fin me dieron la oportunidad de bajar con los humanos, aprender de ellos"

"ansiabas tanto estar entre ellos desde hace tanto" decía el pequeño con los ojos llorosos

"si, pero…no es mucho tiempo, será solo una vida de ser humano, o sea que no será ni un siglo…¿me esperaras?" abrazándolo de nuevo y besando el rostro del menor limpiando sus lagrimas

"te esperare, un siglo, no es tanto, te esperare para siempre" llorando y aforrándose al cuerpo del mayor

"ya es hora" decía la chica alejándose

"lo siento…pero no te olvidare, lo juro…siempre veré al cielo con la esperanza que tu estés ahí mirándome también… te amo" besándolo nuevamente

"yo también…" tan solo ve como desaparece a lo lejos

paso todo un siglo, y el solo esperaba, su traje ya era azul, había subido de categoría, cada ves que podía veía el comportamiento de los humanos, pero siempre era igual, Kai lo había olvidado por completo

vida tras vida, pasaba y el no volvía…

"así que ya te enteraste eh?" preguntaba una chica

"Adda?, que haces en este territorio?"

"nada en especial, solo vengo a visitar a los amigos, de hecho vine a derrotar humillantemente a Helen en todos los juegos de mesa que hay en la tierra…pero después de estos siglos como que ya me aburrí"

"siglos??? Helen???...pero acaso ella…volvió???"

"si hace ya bastante tiempo…¿no sabias?"

"y si ella volvió, ¿Por qué Kai no?" apretando sus puños y mostrando sus ojos cristalinos

"no lo se ¿Por qué no le preguntas?" caminando en dirección contraria con una gran sonrisa…_ 'ahora no podrá negarse a mi apuesta…y se muy bien que gane…tendrá que pagar'_

Ray corría hacia donde estaba la otra chica, aun no su traje negro, "HELEN!!!!!!!!" gritaba y llegaba muy agitado

"dime"

"¿Por qué estas aquí y Kai no ha regresado, ya han pasado muchos siglos, muchas vidas y el no vuelve?" con los ojos llorosos

"ah comprendo…Adda te lo dijo…ah bueno…yo regrese porque quería hacerlo…Kai no volvió porque como sabrás perdió la memoria…así que no puede volver…esa es la explicación"

"vuelve por el…hazlo recordar" mientras jalaba la maga de el traje negro

"yo no puedo ir, ya no puedo ayudarlo…no tiene problemas, algún día recordara…ya no es mi deber"

"eso quiere decir que se olvido de mi…el lo juro…y ahora…lo odio" corriendo de regreso '_necesito a Adda ella es la única que podrá ayudarme…el no me pudo olvidar, lo odio…tengo que ir con el, y verlo de frente, comprobar que me olvido'_

después de varios días buscando al fin encontró a la chica

"así que te has decidido, bajaras?"

"si…lo haré, pero no tengo tantos siglos, quiero que sea ahora"

"si haces eso te revelaras…estas seguro?"

"si…no me importa, solo quiero estar a su lado"

fin del sueño de ray

Despierta con lágrimas en los ojos

"yo te espere y tu te olvidaste de mi… te odio y te demostrare cuento en nuestra próxima batalla"

**nota de la autora: ok si lamento la tardanza pero tuve motivos, la universidad en si no te deja tiempo, ahora con la tesis, menos, pero aquí estoy y espero que no sea tan malo el capitulo, estoy en apoyo a la KAI&RAY CRUZADE**


	6. Batalla 1ra parte

**Alas de Fuego**

Los personajes de la serie de Beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi: ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

_Lo que solo escucha alguien en su cabeza_

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

**Capitulo 6; "Batalla" 1ra parte**

Ray corría hacia donde estaba la otra chica, vestida con su traje negro, "HELEN!!!!!!!!" gritaba y llegaba muy agitado

"Dime" mirándolo

"¿Por qué estas aquí, Kai no ha regresado, ya han pasado muchos siglos, muchas vidas y el no vuelve?" con los ojos llorosos

"Ah comprendo…Adda te lo dijo…ah bueno…yo regrese porque quería hacerlo…Kai no volvió porque como sabrás perdió la memoria…así que, no puede volver…esa es la explicación"

"Vuelve por él…hazlo recordar" mientras jalaba la maga del traje negro

"Yo no puedo ir, ya no puedo ayudarlo…no tiene problemas, algún día recordara…ya no es mi deber" zafándose del agarre

"Eso quiere decir que se olvido de Mi…él lo juro…y ahora…lo odio" corriendo de regreso '_necesito a Adda, ella es la única que podrá ayudarme…él no me pudo olvidar, lo odio…tengo que ir y verlo de frente, comprobar que me olvido'_

Después de varios días buscando, al fin encontró a la chica que requería.

"Así que te has decidido, ¿bajaras?" la chica vestida de azul brillante, flotaba dando su ronda, miraba al chico de cabellera larga con mirada maliciosa

"Si…lo haré, pero no tengo tantos siglos, quiero que sea ahora"

"Si haces eso te revelaras…¿estas seguro?"

"Si…no me importa, sólo quiero estar a su lado"

fin del sueño (recuerdo) de Ray

Despierta con lágrimas en los ojos

"Yo te esperé y tú te olvidaste de mi… te odio y te demostrare cuanto en nuestra próxima batalla" el chino golpeaba con furia la pared, hasta que sus puños dejaron las marcas de su dolor. Caminó lentamente hacia su habitación, dejando un rastro carmín. Así paso toda la noche, el extraño silencio en la ciudad, el preámbulo de una gran batalla, las familias de mafias se reunían en sus hogares, planeando su estrategia.

"Así es como debe ser, terminen con todo lo que se mueva" el peli-naranja daba instrucciones desde su oficina al resto del clan, junto a él su protector, su guarda espaldas y amante Hitoshi, se mantenía tranquilo con los brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Yuriy dormía en el sillón de su despacho, mientras en el piso de abajo Bryan organizaba el ataque, Kai se limitaba a escucharlo, bebiendo un poco de vodka directamente de al botella.

La mafia Italiana era la más desorganizada, no tenían a su lideresa presente, únicamente sabían que una gran batalla tendría lugar al atardecer el siguiente día, pero nadie sabía el motivo de la misma.

Así paso todo el día, la tensión se sentía en el aire, nadie respiraba. Y el candor crecía conforme el sol bajaba. El cielo se tiño de naranja, las familias se reunieron en el centro de la plaza, los jefes en un signo de respeto se acercan solos.

"Addanight, Brooklin, hace mucho que no nos podíamos reunir, será un placer derrotarlos" el líder de los rusos hablaba con ese dejo de cinismo característico de él.

"Es verdad, es la primera vez que no encontramos en estas circunstancias y al parecer tenemos varias cosas que resolver aquí, ¿no es verdad?" el peli-naranja como siempre calmado, sin embargo, muy en el fondo se notaba la furia acumulada de mucho tiempo.

"Caballeros, caballeros" calmaba los ánimos la lideresa de los italianos "para qué un inútil derramamiento de sangre, si podemos resolverlo de otra forma"

"Rendirse es la opción que les recomiendo a los dos, así me ahorran tener que ensuciar mi traje blanco" el pelirrojo acomodaba sus cabellos.

"No me refiería a eso" contestaba la chica, un poco mal humorada "campeones... pelearan los campeones de cada familia, de esa manera ahorramos tiempo y personas"

"La cosa nostra (1), no tiene un campeón, su peleador estrella es chino" se burlaba Brooklyn.

"¿Y qué?...el peleador de los alemanes es japonés y su jefe es mitad ingles, y qué hay de los Rusos, aceptaron a un mitad japonés también...así que no le veo objeción a que mi peleador sea chino" la información de la chica era clara, después de eso no habría objeción.

"Por mi no hay problema" decía el ruso sin mucho animo

"Como sea" al final el peli-naranja había aceptado, no le quedaba de otra.

Cada uno regreso con su gente, después de unos segundos, la multitud estaba eufórica. Tres chicos caminaban hasta donde hace unos momentos se encontraban los líderes. Un ruso de cabellera bicolor con pose indiferente, caminaba despacio con los ojos cerrados. Un hombre mayor que el ruso, un japonés de cabellera azulada, lentes rojos evitando que se mostrara su mirada, de paso firme y decidido. Y al final un chico un poco mas bajo que los anteriores, cabellera negra larga, mirada de fuego, la rabia era obvia en su rostro en inclusive en sus pasos largos y pesados.

"¿Comenzamos?" Hitoshi miraba con atención los movimientos de los otros, cual fue su sorpresa al ver la reacción de Kai al mirar a su contrincante

"¿Ray? ¿cómo? ¿pero tú...?" estirando lento y temblorosamente su mano tratado de alcanzar al chino

"Hiwatari" la furia en su voz congelo al ruso, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en el tercer contendiente

La batalla dio comienzo con un certero golpe del chino hacia el Ruso, que muy sorprendido se limitaba a defenderse. Una patada tras otra, un golpe y codazo, esquivado por Kai, que no atinaba a comprender lo que pasaba. Mientras tanto sus compañeros gritaban eufóricos apoyando a su peleador.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa intento de gusano!!!!?" gritaba Bryan tratando de animar a su campeón

"SÍ, seguro eso lo ayudara mucho" siseaba Yuriy pegado a su celular

"¿Y tú a quién le llamas?" el lavanda dejaba la pelea por ponerle atención a su chico

"Pues..."

Hitoshi era un mero espectador de tan duro enfrentamiento, simplemente les dio su espacio y observo atentamente sus movimientos. _Para qué meterme en medio, si puedo esperar cómodamente a que se maten mutuamente o a que terminen con uno y encargarme del otro sin demasiado esfuerzo_, su plan era perfecto, así que sólo espero.

"Eso no funcionara niñito" decía la líder de lo italianos, al ver como Yura trataba de llamar a alguien "ya es muy tarde, no llegará"

"Ray... reacciona soy Yo, ¿recuerdas?" las palabras de Kai fueron contraproducentes, la furia del chino creció aun más

"¿Qué si recuerdo? CLARO que recuerdo... es por eso que te odio, porque tú no lo haces, a ti no te interesa, claro que recuerdo como me engañaste... recuerdo que eres un maldito –los gritos eran acompañados de golpes y las lagrimas que se empeñaron en brotar- me jure que nunca lloraría, pero, pero estas son las ultimas lagrimas que derramare por ti, te esperé por siglos y tú...tú simplemente te olvidaste de mi, te deshiciste del estorbo... pues, lo mismo haré yo, aquí mismo perderás ante un ángel caído, aquí mismo te mandare al infierno"

"¿Ángel caído?" esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, algo que estaba ahí volvía a la superficie, algo enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria.

"PELEA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, maldición, pelea" la voz de una chica resonaba en las calles, era Helen, esa amiga olvidada de Kai.

Por un momento todo se detuvo, la pelea, los gritos, las voces, todo se paralizaba, el ruso mira al chino con duda, sabe que hay algo muy dentro que debería saber, pero que no recuerda. ¿_Qué es este sentimiento? no me lo explico ¿por qué desde que te vi paso la vida soñando contigo? ¿por qué desde ese día te veo a cada momento? ¿qué es lo que paso? ¿Te ofendí, te lastime?, ¿qué hice para que me odiaras tanto y qué paso que no lo recuerdo? vienen a mi mente tantas cosas, que comprendo. Imágenes extrañas, imágenes sin sentido de seres alados_. Un golpe en a cara lo regresa a la realidad.

"Kai, demonios, pelea, enfréntate a él, es la única forma, Kai comprende si no quiere entender no es tu culpa, pelea, gana y se te darán las respuestas, Kai tienes que ganar para saber lo que paso" nuevamente la chica intervenía, Kai aún estaba tirado en el piso, Ray estaba cansado de pelear, respiraba con dificultad, aún así el odio no había disminuido.

"Así que ganar para obtener respuestas" su mirada confundida había desaparecido, el ruso frió y desalmado había vuelto. Lentamente se puso en pie, el chino lo esperaba, se miran nuevamente, rojo y miel se fundían en uno solo. La furia de Ray no era ni equiparable con la que podía mostrar Kai, sin embargo éste no mostraba ni un ápice de sentimientos, no había nada, sus ojos no tenían ni un reflejo de oscuridad, mucho menos de luz, no había nada.

La pelea se torno seria, nadie esquivaba, los golpes eran recibidos y devueltos. Ray lanza una patada al costado izquierdo, Kai la recibía con el brazo y antes de que regresara la pierna fue apresada por el mismo brazo, y lanza una golpe con la derecha, que es bloqueado por ambas manos del chino. Y así siguieron, la sangre fluía al compás de los golpes, no faltaba mucho para que alguno de ellos cayera.

Las chicas se miran desde su lado de la plaza, la italiana sonreía, la rusa bajaba la mirada, sabía que la hora ya casi llegaba y no podrían resistir mucho. Ambas miraban al cielo, cierran los ojos esperando, la lluvia se hizo presente, nadie se movía de su lugar, todos esperaban que con el agua la pelea terminara pronto y no se equivocaron, un fuerte rayo cayó en un árbol cercano dispersando a las personas.

"el fuego como marco hace una linda visión, ¿no lo crees?" Addanigth la líder de los italianos se acercaba a Helen la compañera de los rusos, si embargo esta no hacia nada, no perdía de vista ni uno de los movimientos de su protegido. "no podrás ayudarlo, la hora llegó y a partir de ahora esta fuera de tus manos" la menor de las chicas sonrió un poco después de todo, sabia que era verdad "no intentes hacer nada, sólo observa como se matan" la menor de las chicas gira, sonríe levemente, hace una ligera reverencia "NO LO HAGAS!!!" la mayo gritaba al mirar como Helen corría en dirección a la pelea, colocándose entre los dos justo cuando un rayo choco contra ellos, después todo silencio.

No había nada al centro del lugar, parecía que se había paralizado el tiempo. Los tres habían desaparecido, la entrenadora de Ray dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente rascando su cabeza "esa mujer, haría todo por ganar...que tonta" conforme sus pasos seguían su figura se desvanecía. Apareciendo poco después en una habitación oscura, la habitación que muchas veces uso para entrenar al chino, ya ahí estaban los otros tres, Helen sostenía la pierna de Ray y bloqueaba el golpe de Kai, menos de un segundo pasó para que reaccionaran, retractaros sus ataques y la chica cayo al piso totalmente fulminada por el rayo

"¿Qué paso?" Kai fue el primero en preguntar, mientras analizaba el lugar, era demasiado oscuro, no veía con facilidad, sus ropas se habían transformado en trajes azules, parecidos al de Ray.

"Es mi campo de entrenamiento" contestaba el chino, "¿no puedes ver? que lástima. Lo que ocurre es que fuimos trasladados para el combate final, aquí nadie interrumpirá, se supone que aquí no habría nadie más que nosotros dos, pero...al parecer se involucraron esas chicas" señalando a las intrusas.

Kai camino hacia la chica que estaba tirada en el piso, levanto su cabeza "¿Helen estas bien?" su ropa también había cambiado, era el mismo diseño pero en negro.

"Me acaba de caer un rayo, ¿cómo crees que estoy?... Divina como siempre" poniéndose de pie con dificultad "el neko tiene razón, aquí no podemos involucrarnos es su pelea, sólo ustedes podrán terminarla, pero... no te dejes engañar, las cosas no son lo que puedes ver" después de eso camino hasta el lado contrario de la habitación donde Addanigth ya encendía unas antorchas

Y la pelea se reanudo, no había tregua, sus puños estaban igual de dañados de que las demás partes de sus cuerpos, aun así no se detendrían "¿por qué haces esto, Ray, detente" Kai exigía respuestas, no podía seguir peleando por algo sin sentido

"¿Qué por qué lo hago, en serio no tienes ni idea, verdad?" su mirada baja, aprieta los puños y su rostro refleja tristeza, la más grande que jamás hubiera visto en alguien, ¿o no? su mente comienza a divagar, _ ese rostro_, no podía dejar pasar ese gesto... su mirada, su sufrimiento... no eran nuevos, los había visto antes, pero no recordaba en dónde, la habitación comenzó a girar o mejor dicho su cabeza le jugaba bromas, se sintió mareado como jamás en su vida, no era resaca, no era cansancio, no se desmayaría, era algo más, algo extraño, algo profundo y doloroso, y todo tenia que ver con la expresión del chino.

Recuerdo de Kai

Así es, era un recuerdo, uno que había bloqueado, uno que no debería existir, pero que ahí estaba y se mostraba, tan nítido como si lo viviera en ese momento.

Kai sentado en la banca del parque justo después de que la chica se había disculpado porque su gato ensucio su bufanda, cuando vio el objeto caer del cielo, después de unos segundos camino hacia el lugar del impacto, extrañamente no había nadie más que él a los alrededores, o eso parecía. Caminó un poco más llegando hasta un enorme cráter en medio del mismo había un chico con sus ropas azules rasgadas y quemadas. Kai se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a él, sintió sus signos vitales, al parecer estaba bien, lo cargo en brazos y los saco de agujero llevándolo a un lugar un poco más firme. Lo miro con extrañeza y familiaridad. Tomo su cabeza y la recargo sobre sus piernas, acariciando sus cabellos azabaches. Después de unos minutos el chico despierta, abre esos enormes ojos dorados, enfocando a su salvador.

"K-Kai, ¿eres tú?, ¿en verdad eres tú?" el chino se incorpora y lo abraza con entusiasmo, mientras el otro esta petrificado, al separarse un poco nota la confusión del ruso.

"¿Có-cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿quién eres y qué te paso, por qué estaba en medio de ese cráter?" las pregunta eras lógicas para alguien normal, pero no lo eran para Ray.

El chico se separo por completo, sus lagrimas se acumulaban es sus grandes y cristalinos ojos "¿en verdad no recuerdas, no tienes idea de quién soy?" el otro negaba con la cabeza, "después de lo que hice...después de que negué todo lo que soy por venir aquí, después de que renuncie a la eternidad, aun así, aun así no sabes quien soy...?" bajaba la cabeza, las lagrimas habían desaparecido, su semblante era ahora de furia y frustración, aprieta los puños se ve su dolor.

Fin del recuerdo de KAI

"¿Eras tú?" esa pregunta saca a Ray de sus pensamientos "tú eres el que estaba en el cráter, eras tú el de mi sueño, eras tú al que veía de niño, tú me salvaste de muchas cosas ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, recuerdas algo, supongo que eso me vuelve alguien interesante" sonríe irónicamente, y vuelve al ataque.

Esquivando los golpes "no eres interesante, eres alguien especial, eres mi salvador, pero no entiendo, no comprendo como pudo ser, ¿acaso eres un ángel?" nuevamente sus mente los traiciona la imagen de Ray volando, a ese perfecto ser que veía cada noche después de haberlo encontrado en el cráter, a ese ser volador... sus alas blancas dejando plumas a su paso

"¿Y qué si lo soy?" se detenía mirándolo con furia, sin bajar la guardia un instante.

"Que no comprendo cómo es qué alguien tan perfecto y magnifico pueda interesarse al alguien como yo. Tú eras el porque de mi existencia desde que nací, el motivo de mi vida fue encontrarte, el sentido de mi existir en este mundo era volver a estar contigo" hablaba con sentimiento, con pasión, había luz en sus ojos, esa luz que no había visto en siglos, ese brillo misterioso brillo que emanaba el ruso

"¿De qué hablas?" la furia del chino había desaparecido por completo, ahora estaba atento a cada palabra que saliera de los labios del bicolor

"De que siempre supe que era tú, pero aceptémoslo, alguien con mi suerte y pasado no es merecedor de alguien como tú, soy un asesino a sueldo, espía, mafioso, lo peor de la sociedad y tú...bueno eres un ángel, tu sola existencia es imposible, y creo que es por eso que estamos peleando"

"HELEN TE CONTÓ… ES TRAMPA" a voz de Adda se hacia presente.

"Yo no dije nada" se defendía la otra

"De qué estas hablando Addanigth, ¿acaso tú sabias de esto, sabias que él me recordaba?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**; ok, ok, no me maten por dejarlo así, pero escribir a las 2 am no ayuda, bueno ya tengo el otro capitulo solo falta corregir algunas cosas, gracias a aquellos que siguieron leyendo, perdón por haber tardado casi un año o un poco mas en actualizar, les agradezco el esfuerzo de haber llegado a este punto de la historia, **dejen sus reviews, **son muy importantes para mejorar, gracias nuevamente y el siguiente capitulo será el final. Y recuerden, dudas, aclaraciones o cualquier comentario se agradece.


	7. BATALLA FINAL

**Alas de Fuego**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

_Lo que solo escucha alguien en su cabeza_

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

**Capitulo 7; "Batalla" 2da parte**

"¿eras tú?" esa pregunta saca a Ray de sus pensamientos "tú eres el que estaba en el cráter, eras tú el de mi sueño, eras tú al que veía de niño, tú me salvaste de muchas cosas ¿por qué?"

"bueno recuerdas algo, supongo que eso me vuelve alguien interesante" sonríe irónicamente, y vuelve al ataque

esquivando los golpes "no eres interesante, eres alguien especial, eres mi salvador, pero no entiendo, no comprendo como pudo ser, ¿acaso eres un ángel?" nuevamente sus mente los traiciona la imagen de Ray volando, a ese perfecto ser que veía cada noche después de haberlo encontrado en el cráter, a ese ser volador... sus alas blancas dejando plumas a su paso

"¿y qué si lo soy?" se detenía mirándolo con furia, sin bajar la guardia un instante.

"que no comprendo cómo es qué alguien tan perfecto y magnifico pueda interesarse al alguien como yo. Tú eras el porque de mi existencia desde que nací, el motivo de mi vida fue encontrarte, el sentido de mi existir en este mundo era volver a estar contigo" hablaba con sentimiento, con pasión, había luz en sus ojos, esa luz que no había visto en siglos, ese brillo misterioso brillo que emanaba el ruso

"¿de qué hablas?" la furia del chino había desaparecido por completo, ahora estaba atento a cada palabra que saliera de los labios del bicolor

"de que siempre supe que era tú, pero aceptémoslo, alguien con mi suerte y pasado no es merecedor de alguien como tú, soy un asesino a sueldo, espía, mafioso, lo peor de la sociedad y tú...bueno eres un ángel, tu sola existencia es imposible, y creo que es por eso que estamos peleando"

"HELEN TE CONTÓ ES TRAMPA" a voz dela chica se hacia presente

"yo no dije nada" se defendía la otra

"de qué estas hablando Adda, ¿acaso tú sabias de esto, sabias que él me recordaba?

" creo que te descubrieron, eh" se mofaba la chica rusa

"calla, la trampa no es tolerada en este juego, así que lo pagaras" un extraño brillo salía de sus manos y palabras en idiomas extraño eran pronunciadas

"yo no hice trampa, él lo recordó sólo, no hice anda indebido, no infringí las reglas" se quejaba la menor

un resplandor segó a los chicos, frente a ellos aparecían los otros rusos

"¡Yura, Bryan!, ¿qué hacen aquí?" Era lógico que su compatriota no entendiera

"eso si es trampa, llamar a los guardianes es contra las reglas del juego" la menor de las chicas se caminaba hasta donde se encontraba la otra

"demasiado tarde, tú les evitase el daño por el rayo, pues yo invoque a los guardianes" la italiana señalaba a los chicos que aun permanecían inmóviles, hipnotizados

"¿un juego?, ¿eso es lo que escuche?, ¿esto es un juego?" el chino había escuchado perfectamente aunque no entendiera las palabras

"una apuesta, si nos basamos al sentido estricto…es una apuesta, pero ya no importa; Yura, Bryan, no tengan compasión ni mucho menos piedad, ataquen y terminen de una buena vez esta absurda pelea" los rusos obedecían sin chistar, Bryan contra Ray, Yura contra Kai que ya estaba sumamente cansado y dañado.

"Creo que es mi deber ayudarlos, no es así" la menor se rascaba la cabeza "invocare a..."

"No puedes" la mayor le hacia notar su error "primero, ya invoque a los únicos que conoces de raza pura, ¿a quién puedes invocar que sea más fuerte que ellos dos?, segundo, estas demasiado cansada para poder invocar algo vivo, eso te pasa por recibir el daño del traslado"

"XD tienes razón, pues no me queda otra opción que el método clásico, por más engorroso que sea" nuevamente un extraño resplandor se hacia presente, parecía un largo báculo de madera en su mano, mismo que utilizo para separar de un golpe a Bryan, que ya casi eliminaba a Ray, al girarse para seguir con Yuriy su pie fue apresado por el ruso lavanda, haciéndola caer, rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio notando que había perdido su arma. Con la que fue golpeada por la espalda, haciéndola caer. Nuevamente aparecía el brillo aunque cada vez era más tenue, esta ocacion materializaba una espada.

Kai y Ray sólo podían observar, estaban demasiado débiles, lo único que los impulsaba era el odio y la furia, la sed de respuestas, ahora no había nada, estaban completamente acabados.

"dos contra uno, no es nada fácil eh" la italiana se burlaba cruelmente

En un movimiento inesperado la chica pierde la espada, recuperada por el pelirrojo, Bryan la sostuvo por el cuello elevándola del piso, de una sola estocada Yuriv terminaría con ella, blandió con fuerza la espada cortando el costado de la chica, su sangre caía manchando el piso, lentamente el charco llego hasta los pies del ruso bicolor ensuciado su traje azul, sus manos se cubrieron del liquido carmesí, se puso de pie apenas con fuerza para sostenerse. "He-Helen" articulo respirando con dificultad

"e-esto... es... lo ...que... te... puedo... dar" unas hermosas alas negras aparecían es la espalda de la moribunda, extendiéndose magníficamente

"no lo permitiré" una bola de fuego lanzada por la otra chica golpeaba una de las alas quemándola y destruyendo gran parte.

"no lo hagas" daba el bicolor unos paros mientras miraba como Bryan dejaba caer el cuerpo ya casi sin vida de la chica y dirigirse hacia Ray

"NOOOO!!!!!!!" gritaba el bicolor, llegando al origen de la sangre

Respirando con dificultad y escupiendo sangre "es lo mejor, protégelo" y así con su ultimo aliento le devolvía los recuerdos perdidos, su cuerpo se disolvía como sangre entre sus dedos, sus manos estaba manchadas, todo su cuerpo lo estaba, entro en shock al verse así.

*****************flash back a alta velocidad**************

"subiste de rango"

"espérame, no tardare más de una vida"

"te amo"

"estaremos juntos por la eternidad"

"se te ha dado la autorización para ir con humanos"

"es hora de irnos"

"¿quién eres tú?"

"¿te molestan?"

"no te olvidare"

"te lo prometo"

"fuiste autorizado"

"debemos volver"

"¿quién te espera?"

"te amo"

"nuestra historia esta escrita con sangre"

"tu la mataste"

"siempre te amare"

"seremos eternos igual que nuestro amor"

"¿a quién esperas?"

"únicamente a una persona"

"estarás sólo por siempre"

"tus manos están manchadas de sangre"

"eres un asesino"

"eres una ángel"

"volvamos a la eternidad"

"nadie me espera"

"sólo hay una persona que daría su vida por ti"

"no merezco nada"

"te amo"

********************flash back a alta velocidad terminado*************

"RAYYYYYYYYYYYY" lo había recordado todo, el grito desgarrador llamo la atención de todos, pero esos no los detenía, Yura empuñaba la espada y no fallaría en su estocada, apuntaba al chino en el suelo. Y de un movimiento clavo el arma en su pecho

Cuando miro, lo noto, no era el pecho del chino, era la espalda del Ruso que llego hasta ahí a una velocidad sorprendente, y ahora tenia herido su hombro izquierdo. Sangraba abundantemente, pero no se detendría no permitiría que le hicieran daño al chico que sacrifico la eternidad por una vida de sufrimiento a su lado.

"¿lo recuerdas?" lo ojos entusiasmados del chino lo comprendían

"te amo, no lo he dicho en mucho tiempo, pero te amo" abrazándose con ternura

"ah que lindos" se mofaba la única chica "chicos, acaben con esto" ordenaba a los rusos, nuevamente Yuriv se disponía a cortar cuando unas magnificas alas rojas como el mismo fuego se extendían en la espalda de Kai, sus plumas se desprendían quemando todo a su paso, dejando inconciente al pelirrojo. Bryan se abalanzó contra él siendo detenido por una especie de campo de fuerza.

"bien, veo alegremente que has recuperado tus poderes, ¿qué se siente? Ha pasado mucho" la chica caminaba con paso firme hasta ellos, "esto no resistirá nada" tocaba el campo de fuerza rompiéndolo en pedazos "no tienes fuerza para enfrentarme, ríndete" al romper el campo, las alas de Kai comenzaban a desvanecerse, sus plumas desaparecían "debo informarte que cuando se terminen tus plumas tu morirás"

"pues le daré las mías" la voz de Ray se hacia presente, abrazándose del Ruso extendía un par de alas negras y otro par más chico de blancas. Esas mismas plumas bicolores los protegían de los constantes atraques físicos de Bryan pero estaba débiles no resistirían mucho

"lindo, muy lindo que se quieran proteger, pero morirán" colocando sus manos en la cintura

"debe haber un método para salvar a Ray, debe haber una forma de que no muera" la voz de Kai se escuchaba cada vez más apagada

"claro, pero no hay muchas opciones ¿sabes?, si tú mueres pues reencarnarás otra vez y ya, quizá Ray se salve si ya no protege tu inerte cuerpo, si no pues también muere, sí se da ese caso deambulará entre las dimensiones, es una ángel caído, desterrado del reino de los cielos, y rechazado en el infierno, vagara por toda la eternidad sin descanso; la segunda opción es que lo mates, de esa forma al haber matado a una ángel caído, siendo tu un ángel también y en activo estarías negando tu ser y te volverías un ángel caído, otorgándole tu 'pase al cielo' a Ray"

"¿matarlo? ¿es la única opción?" las plumas casi se terminaban, y hasta ahora no había buenas propuestas

"o la ultima" anunciaba la chica "es que niegues a tu padre y a tu reino, que jures fidelidad y devoción a tu único dueño, señor y amo... ese chiquillo al que quieres y según amas, de esa manera perderás tu rango de Ángel y te volverás uno de los negados, de los desterrados y podrán vagar por la eternidad juntos, aunque claro morirían"

"¿estaría a su lado?" preguntaba el bicolor

"por su puesto" anunciaba la chica con entusiasmo fingido "una eternidad de agonía, y sufrimiento juntos, arrastrarías a tu 'amado' a padecer sólo porque no aportas el asesinarlo"

"matarlo, es la única opción para que no sufra" el ruso estaba tomando una decisión

"no te atrevas, al fin estamos juntos no permitiré que te separes de nuevo de mi" el chino había sentenciado

"hice algo tan malo que ni yo me puedo perdonar, pero algo te juro nunca te dejaré de amar, Los dos sufrimos demasiado, deseo estar contigo pero no te puedo arrastrar conmigo a la agonía tú debes seguir viviendo" Kai abrazaba a su chico como si su alma se fuera en eso

"pensando en ti es como sobreviví tanto tiempo, no te puedo dejar ahora, nuestra historia fue escrita con sangre, para la eternidad"

"no digas eso" su alma se desgarraba "no sé que debo hacer"

"niega a tu padre y a tu reino, y así estaremos juntos por siempre" presionando con fuerza desprendiéndose de las últimas plumas que los protegían

"te amo" dijo el bicolor antes de besar con pasión a su chico, sus labios temblaban, tenia miedo, terror a que no funcionará, pero era mejor una eternidad se sufrimiento juntos, que una vida sólo. "yo... yo niego lo que soy, seré de ahora en adelante una desterrado, caigo de la gracia del señor, para tener una vida de agonía" con esas palabras sus las desaparecían por completo , su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer, al igual que el de Ray... "lo siento" las lagrimas se acumulaban es sus ojos

"estaremos juntos y te lo agradezco" el cuerpo del chino ya casi se había desvanecido, con un ultimo beso sellaron el pacto, una eternidad se sufrimiento.

"demonios ¿y ahora que haré?...tendré que pagar" la chica miro hasta el ultimo instante cómo se desvanecían, después de eso, una pluma negra cayo en su mano, la presionó con fuerza y volvió al sitio de la batalla, parecía una retrato, están petrificados, sólo los lideres permanecían ahí ..."rayos , creo que planee mal la jugada, en esta ocasión Hiroshi fue el ganador, tendré que soportar a la mafia italiana una poco mas" sonrío ligeramente, dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días, una chica entra a una pequeña cafetería rustica, situada en una esquina

"buenos Días" dice la tendera detrás del la barra

"¿qué tienen de buenos?" contestaba la recién llegada

"no seas mal educada" una chica un poco menor que ella se encontraba literalmente con medio cuerpo acostado en la barra. "¿Al menos bienes a pagar?"

"una apuesta es una apuesta, y Addanight siempre cumple" levantando la cabeza

"así que esta vez Helen gano" decía la tendera entregándoles una par de frappuchinos

"gracias Dios por haber creado los Frappuchino de moka...gracias" besándole la mano a la tendera

"¿Dios?...estamos en la tierra, llámame Nekot, como todos los demás" regañaba a la menor

"¿qué importa...? después de todo tú eres Dios, creadora del cielo y de la tierra, de todo lo visible y lo invisible etc, etc. Y si alguien nos escucha no creerían que tú eres su magnificencia, así que, ¿qué importa?, me gusta llamarte por tu titulo" las dos chicas tenían una enorme gota en la cabeza

"bueno como sea, sabes Helen, eh estado pensando" decia Adda

"pensando, uhhhhh el Apocalipsis..."

"cálmate" dándole un golpe en la cabeza "no crees que el jugar con las vidas delas personas simplemente por que estamos aburridas y apostar sus destino es muy poco ético" decía la chica mas alta

"o sea que ¿apostar el destino de dos personas por un frappuchino es bajo?" analizándolo seriamente mientras daba un sorbo a su café

"correcto"

"también lo he estado pensando... deberías agregarle un postre" XD... respondía Helen

¬¬ "tú jamás entenderás lo que significa la ética" reclamaba Adda

"nop" n.n "además no le hacemos daño a nadie, el hecho de que te ganara , no quiere decir que cambiemos las reglas, así ha sido durante 6 generaciones y no vamos tan mal

"se suicidaron" apuntaba Dios (Nekot)

"técnicamente sólo aceptaron una eternidad de agonía y sufrimiento...que no es más que la vida como humanos, no los matamos, los hicimos completamente mortales, ahora son estudiantes normales de preparatoria" sorbiendo un poco más de cafeína, y mirando por la ventana, como una par de chicos caminaba tomados de la mano "lo único que hicimos fue borrar sus memorias, una vez más"

"oye Helen, ¿no te has cansado de jugar con los destinos de las personas?"

"mmm, ¿eso significa que te rindes?" señalándola con el popote del frappe

"nunca, saca el papel"extendiéndole una pecera con varios papeles adentro, cada uno contenía el nombre de las personas en el planeta, al menos las interesantes "y los ganadores son..."

"los ganadores son 'Hitoshi&Yuriy' esa es a nueva pareja, apostemos" decía Helen con entusiasmo

"apuesto a que quedan juntos" decía Adda poniendo su dinero en el mostrador

"ok, estarán juntos, pero no por amor" colocando también sus monedas

"se acepta la apuesta, suerte..." Nekot tomaba el dinero y lo guardaba el la caja, en unas semanas más vendrían nuevamente a cobrar sus frappes, la misma historia desde hace siglos...

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA; ok**,lo admito esta demasiado fumado, pero escribo a las 2 am, además este final lo tenia pensado desde que lo comencé, raro e inesperado, jejeje... jugar con el destino de las personas sólo por el precio de un café helado, eso si que es bueno... se me ocurrió desde que vi una película, creo que se llama "de mendigo a millonario" o algo así, es muy buena, apostaron los ricos a que la falta de dinero es lo que provoca que la gente sea violenta, así que cambiaron a un perfecto rico al lugar de un pobretón estafador y comprobaron su teoría, estos eran unos ricos manejadores de la bolsa, y apostaron únicamente un dólar... perdón por la sinopsis pero me encanto esa película y pues tenia que hacer algo al respecto... espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, **dejen por favor sus reviews** son importantes para poder mejorar... **gracias por leer**


End file.
